Changing Fate Harry Potter Reader Insert Year 4 & 5
by traygrimlover
Summary: Y/N L/N is the biggest Potterhead in the history of Potterheads. One day she appears just as the Dark Mark formed over the World Cup. Eventually she gets to go to Hogwarts while Harry competes in the Tri Wizard tournament. Watch as her dedication is tested, while she saves lives, keeps secrets, changes fate, and faces the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter One: Mayham

A young girl of age thirteen, suddenly appeared in front of a tent. A huge snake figure was hovering in the sky, however the girl did not take notice, as in her hands, she clutched seven books. All of these books were Harry Potter books, her favourite series. The girl soon did take notice however, that people began to shout, and looked up. She saw an adult male with flaming red hair, " Miss you need to get out of here. Take the next Portkey and get out."

The girl looked at the man, and then her books, ten times before saying, "Did I read for two days again? God, I need to stop doing that. This can't be real."

"Miss truly the death eaters have begun to gather. I've got to get my children out if here. You can go with them if you don't know where to go." The red haired man entered the tent, then came back followed by four more red haired boys, and one red haired girl, along with a bushy brown hair girl, and a black hair boy. "Fred, George watch your sister. Ron help this young lady get to safety. Percy you come with me," he was saying talking to his red haired children.

"Oh my God this is real holy cow," muttered the h/c hair girl. She picked up all the Harry Potter books. They might be useful to Death Eaters.

"What the bloody hell. Hermione, I think you have a friend here," the tallest and youngest of the boys said staring at the girl's books.  
"Don't just stare grab a book it won't hurt you," said Hermione sharply. The two of them picked up the girl's books.

* * *

Everyone was running so fast but the girl, managed to catch a faint glimpse of Harry Potter, and ran over to him, his glasses were knocked off his face so the girl put them back on him. "You alright?"

"Yeah,what is going on?" Harry asked.

"That appeared," the girl said pointing at the snake figure. "It's not a good sign."

"What does it mean?"

The tallest and youngest red hair boy and Hermione, ran over to them. "Oh thank goodness, we lost the both of you," Hermione breathed.

A group of wizards and witches appareted, in front of the four teenagers.

"STOP, those are my kids!" Shouted the red hair man that the girl had first seen. The girl had already known if course who he was, but wanted to be careful.  
"Which one of you summoned the dark mark?" Asked one of the wizards.  
"The what?" Harry inquired.  
"You know who's symbol," Hermione responded pointing up.

"Don't be ridiculous. They are just kids." The red haired man told the wizard.

"I thought I heard someone over there," said Harry pointing towards an area of trees.

"Yeah the culprit is over there. I don't even have my wand with so I couldn't have," said the youngest of the teenagers. More like don't have a wand at all, she thought bitterly.

All the wizards except, the red haired one left.  
"Miss what is your name and where are your parents?" he asked.

"Y/N,my parents aren't here. I um don't know how I got here," Y/N looked around to make sure it's just Harry,Ron, Hermione,and Mr. Weasley before continuing. "The books that you saw me with did you notice the titles? I'm from a different universe and it's just books in mine. Well movies as well but the books are better...when I said this can't be real that was because I couldn't believe that I've just been teleported into the world of the books I love so much. I know it doesn't make sense."

"Did you get knocked in the head?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"Ron!" Mr Weasley exclaimed at his son's behavior, "Y/N, where were you before you got here?"

Hermione who had been looking at the books the entire time spoke up, "Mr. Weasley I believe she's telling the truth look at these books."

"Harry should too. I mean he is the main character," Y/N said passing Harry the first book opened at the second chapter.

"I was told people had written books about me, but this is my real life!" Harry exclaimed flipping through the pages, "Ron look here is that trip to the zoo with my cousin."  
"Blimey Harry, I've never seen magic like this. It even has what you were thinking. How would anyone know that?" Ron said shocked.

"Like I said I'm from a different universe. That book was written as fiction. It's one of if not the most popular book series in the world," Y/N explained.

"So in your universe are you a witch or a muggle?" Hermione asked.

"In my universe magic doesn't exist so I guess a muggle," Y/N responded.

"Certainly it exists, you're here aren't you. If that's not magic I don't know what is. Your ministry of magic is just very good at passing it off as fiction!" Exclaimed Mr Weasley excitedly.

"I guess that is a possibility. I never thought of it like that," Y/N said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well you better come along with is. Molly would never forgive me if I didn't bring you home with us."

"Alright. This is crazy," Y/N sighed.

"I agree," stated Ron.

"Really Ron?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"What it's true. It's bloody brilliant, now we can know what's going to happen if it's all true. Hermione you read all the books and tell us who wins," Ron said excitedly.

"I don't think you'll like what happens in some of the books. Especially book seven," said Y/N recalling Fred's death.

"Why what happens?" Ron asked nervously.

"You fail out of Hogwarts because you never do your school work. Now we need to find Fred , George and Ginny. Y/N, you can tell us later," said Hermione.

Y/N laughed, "Yeah let's go find them."

They head for an area that Hermione had last seen them.  
"Fred! George! Ginny!" Mr Weasley shouted.  
"Over here dad," said Fred

"Thank goodness," Mr Weasley sighed.  
George gave Ron a noogie, "you little prat. I actually got worried for a minute!"

"Get off!"

"Dad we saw the mark is anyone dead?" Asked Fred.

"No whoever cast it disappeared. They just wanted to scare everyone."

"Well he got his wish," said Harry

"Yeah definitely," Y/N sighed.

Hi I'm George, this is my brother Fred, and our sister Ginny. We weren't introduced when the mayhem started. Don't think I've seen you around before. So what school do you go to?"

"I'm Y/N. No you wouldn't have seen me before, I'm from a different universe where this is just books,and movies,but the books are better."

"Not another Hermione," groaned Fred.  
"Excuse me what's wrong with another Hermione?" inquired Hermione.  
"Nothing nothing but there is only so much perfection the world can take."

"Let's go back to the tent. Y/N you can room with Hermione and Ginny. We leave first thing in the morning," Mr Weasley interjected.

"Okay!" Y/N said brightly.

The group began to walk back to the tent

"Hi, Y/N!" Ginny greeted her.

"Hello," responded Y/N.

"So what's it like in your universe?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Well,none of this is real,it's 2019,and there's always at least one person talking about the Harry Potter books or movies. Everyone hates getting spoiled the ending of a book or something else. At least a lot of people are myself included. Though I technically did get them spoiled by watching the movies first," Y/N explained.

"That is crazy that is so far in the future. It's only 1994!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I knew it was somewhere around that time," Y/N admitted.

"So you've read all the books so you know my future, right?" she asked glancing at Harry, "can you tell me anything? Will you tell me?"

"You and Harry get married and have kids," Y/N whispered.

Ginny jumps up and shouts, "Yes!"  
Everyone turns and looks at her and she blushes.  
"Sorry," she mumbled embarrassed, Y/N stifled a chuckle.

"I wonder is it right to read the books you brought?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course it is. People go to those frauds like trawleny all the time. This will make us famous," Ron replied smirking.  
"Now kids, I don't want you reading these tonight," Mr Weasley interjected.

Everyone reaches the tent and, goes to their rooms, Y/N going with Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Weasley wakes everyone up early. Everyone heads to the portkey area. There is a large crowd. Mr Weasley talks with the ministry official and the group all gather around a mangy old boot. "Ok Y/N make sure you touch the boot," said Mr Weasley, and Y/N did just that.

Everyone appears on a hill not far from the burrow, and start tracking towards their home.

"You ok? Traveling by portkey made me feel pretty sick. Not as bad as floo powder though," Harry said to the girl.

"Yeah. I kind of knew what to expect still it was kind of strange," Y/N admitted.

They all go around a corner and the burrow comes in sight. A cry echoed along the lane, "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley running towards everyone. "Arthur I've been so worried, so worried!" She hugged her husband. "You're all all right, you're alive, oh boys!"

She grabbed Fred and George and squeezed them in such a tight hug their heads banged together,"Ouch mum you're strangling us!" the twins said together.

"I shouted at you before you left. It's all I've been thinking about. What if you know who had got you and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.S!" She began to cry again.

"We are ok Molly everyone is safe. Come on now," said Mr. Weasley prying her off the twins.

Once Mrs. Weasley composed herself she saw Y/N, "Oh hello."

"Hello, i'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you."

"We met Y/N at the quidditch match, and she had lost her family, so she is going to stay with us for a bit. Speaking of I need to send that owl to Dumbledore. Let's get inside and have a nice cup of tea," Mr. Weasley explained. They all head inside and Y/N can't help but look around in awe at all the magic.

Hermione makes Mrs Weasley a cup of tea. Mr Weasley adds fire whiskey to it and hands it to her.  
"Boys can you hand me the daily prophet, I need to see what it says. I will need to go into the office. It will be crazy."  
"I'll go with you father. Mr crouch will need all hands on deck," said Percy.  
"Mrs. Weasley has Hedwig come back yet?" Harry asked.

"No dear I haven't seen him come back."

"Ok do you mind if I go drop off some stuff in Ron's room?"  
"No dear you can run along. Y/N dear we can talk later. I'm sorry I'm sure Dumbledore can help you find your family they are probably losing their minds just like I was."

"Definitely. My mom is probably freaking out," sighed Y/N

"Dumbledore will find them I'm sure. They can apperate here or we can add them to our floo network."

Y/N smiled, "I'll be upstairs with Harry I want to talk with him." Y/N quickly went upstairs before Mrs. Weasley could argue, and found Harry, "Hey,can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well,you woke up not that long ago with your scar hurting. I know why. Please don't freak out but when your scar is hurting it's um, related to Voldemort. You see your scar is hurting because he is getting stronger. He's trying to come back. Maybe if possible I can stop that,or at the very least postpone it. I'm determined to do something good while here."

"Thank God. I'm not crazy. I've been waiting on a letter from my god father. I was asking about that very thing."

"Yeah I know. You're not at all concerned about what I just said? Or surprised I said Voldemort's name? To be honest I wasn't expecting you to have that reaction."

"I'm just glad I'm not crazy. I was beginning to think that I was because normal scars don't start hurting."

"Well it isn't a normal scar."

"Yeah you can say that again," laughed Harry.  
Ron and Hermione walk into the room,  
"I'm pretty sure mom is going to start knitting you a sweater soon," said Ron and Y/N laughed.  
"I wonder what Dumbledore will say, hopefully we will know soon," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah I wonder what Dumbledore will say," agreed Y/N.

Ron looked out the window,and said "I don't think you have long to wonder. I'm pretty sure that's him walking up the way."

"What?" asked Y/N, and she looked out the window too. Sure enough Mr Weasley was meeting him outside the house and handed Dumbledore a book. "I wonder what book that was," Y/N said curious.

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore both look up. Ron and Y/N step back, "I don't know but professor Dumbledore is going to want to talk to you about it for sure."

"I'm partly hoping it wasn't book six," admitted Y/N

"What happens in book six?" asked Harry.

"You don't want to know. It has the most Dumbledore parts though."

"He's coming in," said Ron suddenly.

They all began to listen and hear Dumbledore come in downstairs,  
"Hello Molly, yes I could use a nice cup of tea. Yes Arthur told me about your guest. I'm going to help her find her family. Yes it was a very frightening thing to happen at the world cup. I'm glad everyone is ok. Do you mind if I head upstairs? Yes I'll just speak with her up there."

Ron looked at Y/N and then his messy room and began throwing stuff in boxes.  
"Really Ron, I don't think professor Dumbledore is going to care about your room," Hermione said amused.

"He might," responded Ron.

Dumbledore entered into the room ducking through the doorway, "Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon professor," Harry,Ron,and Hermione all said at the same time.

"Would you three please leave Y/N and I alone so we can discuss this new situation?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes professor," the three said, and then rushed out of the room.

"So, Y/N, it's nice to meet you," Dumbledore held out his hand to shake Y/N's, and she did so.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So tell me about where you are from and what you know of how you got here."

"Well,I am from a different universe where this is just a bunch of books and movies. I don't know anything on how I could've gotten here, I'm very confused still," Y/N admitted.

"So in your universe, do you know of any witches or wizards?"

"No. I always believed in magic but I never knew anyone who could use magic."

"Have you been able to do anything unusual since you've been in this universe?"

"No, not that I'm aware of anyways."

"I don't know if it's because you are from a different time and universe, but I sense magic in you. I'd like you to come to Hogwarts. I'm not sure how we will get you home. I would like to take your books and read through all of them."

"I can go to Hogwarts?" asked Y/N squealing, "This is a dream come true!"

"Yes, I definitely think it will be important to have you there. My question for you is what do you wish to do while you are here. Your books appear to go to the defeat of Voldemort. Do you plan to change anything? If so to what end?"

"I do plan on changing things. I would like to prevent the deaths of as many as I can."

"A noble quest."

"I do have a question. As I am thirteen that would make me the age to be in my third year of Hogwarts but as it would be my first year what year would I be in at Hogwarts?"

"How hard are you willing to work? Hermione can tutor you. I will sort you in my office before the ceremony if you prefer."

"I'm willing to work extremely hard. I think I'd like being sorted before the ceremony."

"Ok, I will leave funds for you to get your supplies. I'm sure Molly will be happy to take you."


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

A few days later everyone is standing in front of the Weasley fireplace.  
"Ok Y/N you know what to do? Take a handful of floo powder and say diagon alley," directed Mrs. Weasley

"Be sure to say it right," said Harry.

"You were such a git Harry," said Ron laughing.

Y/N laughed too, "I know what to do." She took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire place, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley joined Y/N, in Diagon Alley.

"Ok where to dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Dumbledore has given you plenty of funds for your supplies."

"Olivanders," responded Y/N quickly.

The group of five all head to the wand shop,  
"He's bloody brilliant, but he really creeps me out," Ron said as the group reached the shop.  
"Ron!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"What,it's true."

"Mind your manners. You four go ahead. I'll pick up your books for you if you like."

"Okay," Y/N said brightly, and the four of them entered the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Who is this new witch? I've not had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Garrick Olivander, welcome to my shop."

"I'm Y/N nice to meet you."

"Miss Y/N please come over here and we will see what wand has chosen you. Now first I'll need to take some measurements. Don't be shy."  
Magical measuring tape begins to spin around the girl while Olivander writes down measurements.  
"Yes not too rigid, but strong enough."  
He starts digging through boxes, he hands Y/N one.

Y/N flicked the wand and, a light came down, signifying that the wand had chose her.

"Wow that was fast," said Harry amazed.

"I know right almost as if someone couldn't be bothered with going into details," Hermione said matter of factly.

"The wand chooses the wizard or witch and this wand is ivy, 11 inches, with a unicorn hair core. That will be 7 galleons."

Y/N payed for her wand, and the four of them left the shop.

"What kind of pet are you going to get?" asked Hermione. "An owl like Harry's, or a cat like Crookshanks, well there are no cats like Crookshanks."

"You can say that again," said Ron.

"He saved your life, you should be more respectful," scolded Hermione.

"I don't know that he actually saved it."  
Hermione huffed in an annoyance.

"Do you know what you want?" asked Harry ignoring his two friends arguing.

"I think I'm going to get a cat. I have more experiences with cats than owls," Y/N decided.

"Let's go to the Menagerie next then," perked up Hermione.

"Alright lead the way!"

The four of them headed to Menagerie, and entered the shop.

"Oh look at all the cats," cooed Hermione. "Which do you like best? Fluffy? Short hair? Black? Gray? "

"I like this one," piped up Y/N pointing to a short haired black cat, that looks a lot like Binx from Hocus Pocus.

"Oh he's adorable!" Hermione said in awe.

"He looks like he could take your eye out," said Ron.

"He does look like he has attitude," agreed Harry.

Y/N laughed, "I'm going to name him Binx."

"I'll accept that name," said the cat.

"What?" asked Y/N surprised

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"They didn't hear me. Just you," explained Binx, "you're not from around here. I can tell. I like you so I decided to talk to you. I don't know if you can hear other cats or not."

"Okay that's cool," whispered Y/N. "I'm getting Binx!" she announced.

"Ok let's go pay for this handsome kitty," said Hermione cooing over Binx.

"I'd like her more if she didn't talk baby talk to me. I'm a grown cat for crying out loud!"

Y/N laughed, "Yeah." The four of them went up and Y/N payed for Binx, then left the shop.

"Ok let's get your robes and then get an ice cream," said Hermione.

"Yay ice cream!" cheered Y/N as if she was a child.

"Can I get some cream?" asked Binx.

Y/N mouthed "no" to her cat, and then, Mrs. Weasley spots them on their way to the robe shop.

"So you've been busy, good after your fitting where should I meet you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Were going to get Ice cream afterwords so you can meet us there." Y/N responded.

"Great, do you want to take your cat?"

Y/N looked at Binx and mouthed the question "what do you want?"

"Is she going to get me cream?"

"Can you take him? He's a bit of a smart ass," said Y/N mumbling that last part.

"Of course come along a handsome fellow like you needs some cream."

Binx looked at Y/N and stuck out his tongue. Hermione sees it, "that cat definitely has personality."

"Yes he does," agreed Y/N.

"Ok let's go the shop is just around the corner. So what house do you think you will be in?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know I could be in any of them. The house I'm most likely to be in is Hufflepuff then again I'm also very likely to be in Ravenclaw but then again I could also be in Slytherin or Gryffindor but those two aren't that likely," admitted Y/N.

"Why do you think you aren't as likely to get Gryffindor? Why do you think you might get Slytherin? I can see Ravenclaw you are very smart, and I can see Hufflepuff as you are also very kind."

"Well I'm not as brave as I am smart and kind so it's not as likely for me to get Gryffindor. With Slytherin well,I just see myself as a Slytherin sometimes I dunno," shrugged Y/N.

"Well not everyone in Slytherin is bad but I wouldn't want to hang out in their common room."

Y/N got her robes and then the four went to meet Mrs Weasley at the ice cream shop.

"Can I see the school books? I might as well start reading them," said Y/N sitting down.

"Here you go dear. There are quite a few to get you caught up."

"I'll help tutor you. You will be ready in no time!"

"Thank you." Y/N began to then read Hogwarts a History.

* * *

In what felt like no time at all September first arrived. Y/N and the Weasleys arrive at King's Cross. Y/N runs through the wall with Ron,Harry,and Hermione. Fred,Ginny,Mrs. Weasley,George,Bill,and Charlie come afterwords.

"I might be seeing you sooner than you think," said Charlie.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it."

"I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," sighed Bill.

"Why?" asked George.

"You're going to have an interesting year. I might even get time off to see a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," said Y/N barley concealing laughter.

"Not you too!" complained Fred.  
The train whistle began to blow signaling it was almost time to go.

"Thanks for having us stay Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

"Yeah thanks so much!" Y/N piped in.

"Thanks for everything," Harry said.

"Oh it was my pleasure dears. I'd invite you for Christmas but I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts what with one thing and another."

"Mum! What'd you know that we don't?" asked Ron annoyed.

"You'll find out this evening I expect. It's going to be very exciting mind you I am very glad they changed the rules."

"What rules?" said Harry,Ron,Fred, and George together.

"You'll find out this evening like she said. Now let's go."

They all get on the train and Y/N,Harry,Ron,and Hermione all sit in a compartment together.

"You are going to tell us aren't you?" asked Harry.

"I can't believe even mum knows."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I'm going to let it remain a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

"What good is it to have a friend who knows the future and doesn't share?"

"Ron you are going to find out tonight she doesn't want to ruin the surprise," scolded Hermione.

"That's cool, Y/N you want to get something from the trolley? I bet you will love the chocolate frogs," said Harry, once more ignoring his arguing friends.

"Yes I want chocolate frogs. I've only had the muggle recreation."

"Here's your chocolate frog Y/N."

Y/N eats it, and then looks at the back of the card she got. She got Godric Gryffindor.

"I remember getting my first card. I wonder where they all are now, Ron do you still have your collection?"

"It's in a box in the attic with the ghoul. I wouldn't let mum throw them out. They are going to be valuable one day."

"So when we get to the school you will need to go straight to professor Dumbledore's office. I wish I could go with you," Hermione said.

"I'll be sure to tell you what house get sorted in. Or if I get Gryffindor I can just sit next to y'all and you can figure it out."

"I really hope you get Gryffindor," admitted Ron.

"I kind of want Gryffindor too. If I get a choice I'm choosing Gryffindor."

"The hat will let you make a choice. Or at least consider it," said Harry.

"True."

"Everyone is going to wonder where you are from, are you going to say that you are transferring from another school? I don't think you want to tell everyone where and when you are really from," Ron said.

"Yeah I agree with you. I think Dumbledore will work something out."

"I'm sure he will. We also need to figure out what classes you are going to take," said Hermione.

"You should take divination that would be hilarious!" laughed Ron.

Y/N laughing, "I'd pass every test with flying colors!"

Malfoy walks by and sees Y/N laughing, "I didn't know any of the other students were going to ride our train."  
Ron, Hermione and Harry look confused.  
"Oh you don't know. That's too funny and your father works for the ministry. I guess they don't trust him with something this big. "  
Malfoy sticks out his hand.  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You chose to sit with the wrong group. These three are always causing trouble."

Y/N rolled her e/c eyes, "The wrong group? I think if anyone's in the wrong group it's you. You're just jealous that you're not friends with Harry."

"Suit yourself."  
Draco leaves.

"Oh come on. If that little prat knows you have to tell us," said Ron

"I don't think he's jealous he's hated me from the first year."

"No he wanted to be friends that first year remember?" said Ron.

"Yeah he's just jealous that you're not friends with him,and no I still won't tell you. Draco only knows because of his father and if were being honest here Lucius is worst than Draco."

"Well yeah he was a Death Eater," said Ron darkly.

"Never really changed."

* * *

The four arrive at Hogwarts. It's storming outside, they head in anyways, and Ron,Hermione, and Harry leave to the Great Hall, while Y/N went to Dumbledore's office.  
"So Y/N are you ready to be sorted?" asked Dumbledore when Y/N arrived.

"Yep. I'm excited."

Dumbledore gets the sorting hat and motions for Y/N take a seat, she does so grinning, as Dumbledore puts the hat on her head.

"Ooh a warm up nice. I hardly ever get to do an older student. So much already there. Not just potential, but set in ways. You have characteristics that all the founders prized. Yes but where should you go. So intelligent, so clever and cunning, but brave and a true heart. Tell me where do you want to go?"

"Gryffindor."

"Then Gryffindor it is!"

* * *

**A/N:** The want reader-chan got is what my real wand is.


	3. Chapter Three: Hogwarts

Y/N rushed down to the great hall to sit next to Ron,Harry,and Hermione.

"Guess what?" she whispered.

"For real, you're Gryffindor! That's amazing!" cheered Hermione.

"Brilliant!"

"Congratulations!"

"I could've been in any of them I chose Gryffindor."

"I bet since your older you would have more of the different traits that makes sense," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"Oh look they are about to sort everyone else now."

"Yay!"

"It looks like they swam across the lake," noted Ron.

"Who is that in hagrid's coat?" asked Harry.

"He's Colin's little brother Dennis," Y/N stated matter of factly.

Dennis, gives his brother two thumbs up.

"I can definitely see the family resemblance. Families usually get sorted in the same houses don't they?"asked Harry thinking of the Weasleys.

"Not necessarily. Parviati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw," Y/N said.

"Thats interesting. Oh look Colin's brother is in Gryffindor."  
Everyone claps. _Moody arrives soon right? _thought Y/N.

The thunder booms over head, in answer of Y/N's question. She shifted in her seat to look towards the door. Mad Eye Moody comes into the room and everyone gives a little shriek.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

"That's Mad Eye Moody. He was an auror with the ministry. My dad knows him. He's went crazy though. Always thinking someone is after him," answered Ron.

"What happened to his leg and what's with his eye?" asked Harry, more intrigued.

"Most of the death eaters in Azkaban are in there because of him. He was one of the best from what dad says."

_Key word most,_ thought Y/N acidly.

"Aw professor Moody. Excellent timing. Professor Moody has graciously agreed to be our new defense against the dark arts teacher," explained Dumbledore to the confused students.

"I wonder what he's drinking in that flask," said Harry.  
"I don't know but I'm sure it's not pumpkin juice," Ron said.

_Your right it's not pumpkin juice it's Polyjuice Potion, _Y/N thought coldly.

"Now that everyone is sorted let's eat pip pop," said Dumbledore as food magically appears on the tables.

* * *

Dumbledore stands back up after everyone has eaten, "Now that everyone's bellies are full, I have a few start of term notices, you have met your new dada teacher. We will also be hosting guest this year. In an effort of inter education magical cooperation. The ministry of of magic has agreed to hold a new Triwizard tournament. In October two schools will bring their students here and we will host the tournament. Mr. Barty crouch will over see the guidelines are followed. Mr. Crouch if you will."

"There will be three challenges each more dangerous than the last. The winner of the third challenge will be the Triwizard champion. Due to the risk the Triwizard tournament has not been held for years. to assist this year there will be an age restriction. Only wizards that are seventeen and up may be chosen," explained Barty Crouch.

"That's garbage! No fair!" shouted Fred and George.

"Silence! To make sure that the rules are followed there will be enchantments from preventing any underage entry. For those seventeen and up you will write your name and school on the paper and place it in the goblet of fire. Once all the students have entered the goblet will choose each schools champion. Good luck. Now off to bed."

Y/N and the rest of the Gryffindors go to the Gryffindor common room.

"So that's what everyone is on about. How cool that we will have it here. Can you imagine being the champion?" Ron said excitedly.

"Better you than me," Harry said darkly.

"Too bad. You're going to get picked. I don't think I can really do anything to change that and I don't know if I want to," Y/N said mater of factly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry turn around and stare at her.

"What?!" the three of them shouted at the same time.

"Yep. Harry's going to get picked even though he isn't going to put his name. I don't know if I want to stop that part though I will definitely interfere with the third task."

"But I'm only fourteen I'm not old enough. I don't want to be a champion."

"I know you don't,but I don't know how I can stop you from being chosen."

"Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I have one single year of not dealing with this?"

"Because you're Harry Potter that's why."

"Well there's always the prize money. I just wish I could be noticed. I'm sick of being Harry Potter's poor useless friend."

"You're not useless Ron," Y/N said sternly.

"You know she's right. Harry wouldn't have even made it through our first year without you."

"Ron you are my best friend. I never even had a friend before you. I'll split the prize money with you."

"No don't do that. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I'll help you with the challenges. If I can. Y/N what are the schools we will be competing with?

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

"Durmstrang, isn't that where Victor Krum goes to school?" asked Ron.

"Yep."

"That is so cool!"

"Fanboy much?" asked Y/N laughing.

Hermione laughs, "I like that, he's definitely a fanboy."

"Well I guess we should get some sleep," said Y/N then she began talking excitedly. "We have school tomorrow and I want good grades! I'll definitely be spending most of my free time in the library. "

Ron rolls his eyes. Hermione grabbed her hand and led her to the girls area.  
"I'm so glad you are here. It's so nice having someone that can relate."

"Same," said Y/N laughing.

"Did you finish Hogwarts a history?"

"Yes. It's so interesting why does no one ever read it?"

"I don't know. You would think we spend so much time here they would want to know more about it. Ok so are first class tomorrow is Defense Against the Dark Arts with professor Moody. I'm not sure how that's going to go."

"I might beat you to answering the questions."

"Only cause your from the future," said Hermione in an amused voice.

"True. Well good night."

* * *

The next day Y/K wakes up and gets out of the bed, "Yay time for school!"

"First breakfast then lessons. So you already know Harry is going to have to compete. It has to be so they can try and attack him. Does it have to do with his dream?"

"It has everything to do with his dream," Y/N said gravely.

"So it is You-Know-Who again, and Wormtail is with him."

"Yes. Remember when I said I'm definitely interfering with the third task? Well that's because the cup ends up being a portkey and Voldermort returns. So you see why I want to stop that."

"Yes most definitely," said Hermione.

"Oi I'm starving, hurry up before I end up one of the resident ghost!" shouted Ron from the common room.

* * *

After breakfast the four go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Y/N sits down next to Hermione and glares at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Dumbledore asked me here. I came and that's the end of that. Lupin told me that you had gone over magical creatures but you are very far behind in curses. Now I'm only supposed to teach you counter curses and move on, but how are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen. Now do you know which curses are most heavily punished by the ministry?"

Y/N raised her hand before Hermione does with a grin on her face.

"Ok Y/N name one."

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Very good." Moody takes a spider out of a jar, and whispers engorgio. The spider grows 10 times bigger. "Pain you don't need thumb screws or torture devices if you know the Cruciatus Curse." He performs the curse and the spider turns on its back it's legs turned in.  
"Stop it!" yelled Hermione who was looking at Neville.

_He's evil. Well he is a Death Eater, _thought Y/N bitterly.

"Ok who is next? Another curse."

"My dad told me about one...the Imperius Curse," said Ron.

"Ah yes. Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble one time,the Imperius Curse."  
Moody grabs the next spider and preforms the curse he makes it do a tap dance everyone laughs except Y/N and Moody. "Think It's funny do you? You'd like it,would you,if I did it to you?"  
Everyone stops laughing. Y/N rolls her eyes knowing Moody wouldn't dare while at Hogwarts. "Back when You-Know-Who was on the rise,there were lots of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse."

_Why don't you call him "The Dark Lord" Barty Crouch Jr. That's what all the other Death Eaters call him, _thought Y/N cruelly.

"Anyone else know the final one?"  
Y/N and Hermione raise their hands. Moody looks at Hermione,"Yes,Granger?"

"Avada Kedarva."

"Yes,the last and the worst. Avada Kedarva...the Killing Curse." Moody takes out the last spider and preforms the curse killing it. "Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. No blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."  
Moody looks at Harry.

* * *

They all return to the common room to find Hedwig has returned.

"It's about time."

"She's got an answer."

"What does it say?"  
Harry reads it,  
"'_Harry, I'm flying north immediately. This need about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore,they're saying he's got mad eye out of retirement which means he's reading the signs even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._'"

"You should listen to him Harry. You don't need to worry about him he'll be fine," said Y/N.

"I'm writing him back and telling him not to come."

"Harry that's not going to work. Plus it's not like it is as dangerous for him as last year. This your godfather we're talking about he's very determined and stubborn."

"Listen to her Harry. You know she's right she knows what's going to happen," said Hermione.

"In the book when you tell him not to come he responds with a letter saying 'nice try Harry'. He's not going to give up."

"Yeah that sounds like him," said agreeing.

"So you're not going to trying to convince him not to come? "

"I guess not. If there's no point," sighed Harry.

"He'll be fine anyways."

"I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"See you Harry."

* * *

The next morning Ron, Hermione and Harry are excited about the notice that the school will be arriving.

Y/N goes over to the notice, "Yay! I can't wait!"

"This will be amazing!" said Hermione.

"It's a little disappointing that lessons will end earlier. There's much that can be learned in half an hour," said Y/N disappointed.

"That's potions, Snape is planning on poisoning us to check if our antidotes work. If class is ending early he can't poison us all," said Harry.

"I like potions class. So your argument is invalid."

"You are so wrong," said Ron shaking his head.

"For liking potions class? You just don't like Professor Snape."

"Could be, that's because Snape hates us," said Harry siding with Ron.

"Whatever,I on the other hand think Snape is a very good teacher."

"There's no reasoning with this one. Let's get going to breakfast," said Ron.

"Well you haven't read book seven chapter thirty three."

"Because Dumbledore won't let us," Ron reminded her.

* * *

At breakfast everyone is excited about the news.

"I'm excited. I just can't wait," said Y/N happily.

"I wonder what the task will be?" said Ron.

"I know but I ain't telling. Yet.."

"You really are cruel you know."

"Well I was almost a Slytherin for a reason."

"I'll find out sooner than I want anyway," said Harry gloomily.

"You won't be alone. Y/N will help," reasoned Hermione, and with that it was time to go to class.


	4. Chapter Four: Horcruxes

Y/N works really hard. Challenging herself to be as good as Hermione.

"You're doing really good, Y/N," said Hermione as Y/N successfully transfigured her hedgehog into a pincushion, for the fifth time.

"Thanks. I want to be as good as you."

"I think you are better than me. I've had a few years head start and you are already getting it."

"Well I've read about it more than you. I literally grew up reading the books."

"That is still strange to me that you read about me as a character. What did you think of us as characters and is it different now that we are friends?"

"I thought y'all were cool and still do. Though I do find Harry a bit more annoying," Y/N said chuckling. Then she gasped quietly. _There's a Horcrux at Hogwarts! How did I forget! I can destroy a Horcrux before Voldemort even returns! _Y/N remembered. "I need you, Harry, and Ron to meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight. I just remembered something," she whispered to Hermione.

"Ok but it will have to wait until after the feast."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll explain more when it's time."

"I can't wait."

"Nor can I."

* * *

"Potions next almost time. I know you said I'm going to have to be a champion, but I can't help but be excited about meeting the school," said Harry.

"I mean who wouldn't? I don't think there's a single student in the school that's not excited. I'm excited."

They all go to Potions class.

"Seeing as class will be ending earlier we will just have to wait until our next lesson to test your antidotes," announced Professor Snape. Most of the class sighs with relief but Y/N and the Slytherins groan. "So for today's lesson we shall review how to make your antidotes."

"I know how you feel. I want to see if mine is done right. I do wish he would test them a different way," whispered Hermione.

"He could test them on house elves," Ron suggested.

Y/N snorted, "That was bad Ron. Funny, but bad."

"Grrr Ronald Weasley you are such a ... I don't even know I'm so mad," growled Hermione.

"Come on guys don't make Snape change his mind," whispered Harry, as Snape walked closer to the four of them.

"I wouldn't mind that," admitted Y/N.

The bell rings before they know it and everyone rushes to put their things away before lining up outside the school to greet the other students, Y/N began to watch the sky.

_Okay so after the feast we will go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where I'll explain about the Horcruxes and explain what we'll be doing. After that we'll enter the chamber of secrets and get four Basilisk fangs. One for each of us. Then we'll enter the room of requirement and destroy Ravenclaw's diadem. Is there anything I'm forgetting? Oh yeah, Voldemort might sense it or he might not he doesn't until there's very few left. I don't think that'll be much of a problem though. There might be some other easy to get Horcruxes as well. Kreacher would still have Slytherin's locket. The ring would still be at the Gaunt house though I don't know where that is, Dumbledore does. Voldemort's snake will be with him in the grave yard so I can just kill it then. So assuming I am able to do all of this before Voldemort comes back, including the Horcrux Harry destroyed that'll be one,two,three,four,five. Five out of seven Horcruxes down. The only ones I can't get is Hufflepuff's cup and Harry Potter. Harry for obvious reasons, _Y/N thought going over the plan.

Professor McGonagall was going through the line of Gryffindors, "Straiten up your tie. Parvati remove that ridiculous thing in your hair. Stand up straight. Make Hogwarts proud."

Out of the sky a large carriage flies out carried by eight giant pegasi and lands in the courtyard. Dumbledore rushes to lower the step and assist the lady out of the carriage. She is as tall as hagrid, but much better looking.

"Whoa," said Ron in awe

_Well I could take care of Harry at the same time of the snake by tricking Voldemort to hit Harry with the killing curse. Okay I'm starting to see why I was almost in Slytherin. I'm literally thinking about betraying Harry to kill Voldemort_, thought Y/N, as she began to watch the lake.

The black lake begins to bubble and a large mast begins to break the surface.

"What in the world," gasped Harry.  
The ship fully emerges and the gang plank is laid out. Karkoff leads several students off the ship but he only keeps one by his side. He whispers to him before they enter the castle.

"Was that him?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Was that Viktor Krum? Yes," Y/N said.

"Really Ron he's human like everyone else. No need to lose your mind," sighed Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well to be fair he's not the only one," said Harry pointing at a group of girls that McGonagall was chastising for gawking at Viktor.

"Let's just go to the feast now, I'm starving," said Y/N, then dropping her voice to a whisper said, "Plus the sooner we start my plan the better."

"Are you going to tell us anything or is it a surprise?" asked Hermione as they head to the Great Hall.

"What I want to tell y'all is kind of secret. It wouldn't be that great if it got out. I promise to explain everything." _Well maybe not the fact that Harry is a Horcrux, _Y/N finished in her head.

"That's fine as long as I get to eat first. I really am starving," said Ron.

"Me too."

Everyone gets seated for the feast. "Welcome, welcome. We have the pleasure of hosting Beauxbatons Academy of magic and Durmstrang institute. They will be participating in the Triwizard tournament," announced Dumbledore.

_How likely is it that the diadem has a defense mechanism? If it does we never see it because Crabbe sets of that fire curse that kills him in the process. I think there might be a somewhat good chance that there isn't because Voldemort thinks it's the best hidden of the Horcruxes. That's why he checks on it last in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

Beauxbatons has their entrance, dancing, and then, Durmstrang comes in with their performance.

"Thank you again for that amazing display. We are all excited for the Triwizard tournament. Tonight the goblet will be placed in the hall for all those that choose to enter can place their names. Again you must be seventeen to enter. Good luck to all that enter. The goblet will decide who will be their school champion. We will find out tomorrow at the Halloween feast who shall be our schools champions."

"Krum is definitely going to be the champion. Did you tell us already?" asked Ron uncertainly looking at Y/N.

"Nope but you're right."

"I knew it. Who else besides Harry then?"

"Krum, Cedric, and Fleur," said Y/N holding up a finger as if she was counting the names.

"Cedric, Hufflepuff he is a moron."

"He's not a moron, you're just bad because he beat you at quidditch," said Hermione defensively.

"You just like him because he is handsome."

"I don't like people just because they are handsome."  
Ron coughs but it sounds suspiciously like Lockhart.

Cedric's death plays inside of Y/N's head, "Well you wouldn't have called him a moron if you knew what happened in the future. I'm not telling you either," she said hiding tears.

"Does something happen during the tournament. Are you going to stop it? Is it during the third challenge? That's the one you said you would intervene," said Hermione putting it together.

"Yes, it happens during the third task and hell yes I'm going to stop it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let it happen."

"I'll help you anyway I can."

"I'll need to learn a lot of Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. Think you can help me with that?"

"Well Harry is the expert in that area but I'm not too shabby, and we can all work together."

"Thank you. We can focus on changing the third task later however. When's the feast going to start? I'm starving."

"Now everyone please enjoy your dinner," said Dumbledore

"Prepared by the Hogwarts slaves," muttered Hermione under her breath.

"Really Hermione? Do not start S.P.E.W please don't start S.P.E.W that's the one thing I hated in the books."

"Well you are too late. Someone needs to stand up for them. Do you know the terrible treatment they get. Why Dobby would beat himself if he said one thing against his 'family'."

"Yes I do thank you very much. I mean you have a point but it just gets annoying."

"Amen to that," said Ron.

"Wanna hear my impression of Dobby?" asked Y/N, then said in her best Dobby voice, "Dobby is a free elf." She went back to her normal voice,"another line came to me and I absolutely hate that. Honestly it still makes me cry thinking about it."

"Do we need save Dobby? He drives me crazy but I love him," asked Harry worriedly.

"Well it doesn't happen until book seven...do you want to know who else I want to save? "

"Yes," said Ron.  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
"Let's concentrate on the ones we need to save now," reasoned Hermione.

"Well you're hearing it now. In order. Cedric,Padfoot," she brought her voice to a whisper,"Dumbledore," she went back to talking normally,"Mad Eye,Dobby,Lupin and Tonks,Fred,Snape, and 50 other unnamed people."

"What! Fred! No you have to stop it. What can we do?" exclaimed .

"Padfoot? So he gets killed because of me you said he was fine," said Harry gloomily.

"Oh my gosh, so many, it must have been a war. We can stop this. I know that's why you are here. We have to stop this for all of them," said Hermione.

"Padfoot isn't until book five. He's fine this year. There was indeed a war. Hell yeah I'm stopping Fred's it doesn't show it in the movie but it does in the books. And god is it depressing he and Percy just made up and Percy made a joke and I was laughing too and then I started crying and stopped reading the book."

Ron gets up and hugs Fred. Fred looks at him like he's crazy and just rubs his head and says, "get out of here you git"

Y/N gets up and hugs Fred too.

"Ok is this a dare or something? What's wrong with you if peeves comes and gives me a squeeze I'm making sure you all get puking pasties."

"No it's not a dare. I just told Ron something that happens in book 7 that's related to you and I wanted to hug you as well," said Y/N laughing.

"Now that everyone has eaten, I'll remind you to consider carefully before entering your name. If you are chosen you must complete the tournament. The cup will be in the entrance hall. Good luck and good night," announced Dumbledore.

Y/N and Ron go back over to Harry and Hermione,"okay,before we go we need the invisibility cloak and the map."

"Ok, but I don't think we can all fit under it," said Harry.

"That's fine. I'm going to go ahead,I'll meet y'all there." Y/N leaves and heads to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Where's she going?" asked Ron once Y/N left the Great Hall.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Oh great," Ron said sarcastically"

"Come on let's hurry," urged Harry.

The trio get the Invisibility cloak and the map and meet Y/N in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom taking off the invisibility cloak.

"Alright so I bet you're wondering why here of all places. Well," Y/N nods towards the sink that leads to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh visitors. Harry, Hermione, Ron who is this?" asked Myrtle.

"I'm Y/N,it's nice to meet you Myrtle."

"Ooh you know my name. It's nice to meet you too."

"Anyways. Harry,Ron,Hermione. We need to enter the Chamber of Secrets. I know you weren't there when they found out Hermione but that sink," Y/N points to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets,"is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why do we need to go back down there?" asked Harry.

"We need to make sure we can get out. We won't have Fawkes to get us out," said Ron nervously.

"Glad you asked. So I tend to daydream a lot,and while daydreaming I was thinking about the seventh book. Then I remembered something that I can't believe I forgot. First I have to explain something else. Technically you're not supposed to find out until book six,but I figure the sooner the better. There is a extremely dark dark piece of dark magic,called Horcruxes. The few that make such a thing only really make one. Not Voldermort. He made multiple. To make a Horcrux you have to kill someone. A Horcrux is a piece of their soul. Voldermort made multiple in order to make himself immortal. Not much can destroy a Horcrux. Baskilsk venom is one of the few things that can. What I remembered was that Voldermort hid a Horcrux here at Hogwarts. In the Room of Requirement. So my plan is to take a few Baskilsk fangs and then go into the room of requirement and destroy that Horcrux. Which is Ravenclaw's lost diadem. You do have a point Ron we don't have Fawkes to get us out,but I remember that in book seven you are able to get out without him so I know there is a way. Any questions?"

"So we are killing a piece of Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yes. You've already done it before Harry. In your second year. That diary was a Horcrux."

"Wow that's wicked!" said Ron.

"How many are there?" asked Hermione.

"Including the one Harry destroyed," _and including Harry._ "Seven."

"So how many are here that we can destroy?" asked Hermione.

"Well there's only one at Hogwarts." _Well technically there's two._ "Though there are three others I think I might be able to destroy. Well two. I'm not really sure about one of them. Well,you see,Padfoot's house elf has one,and the other is Voldemort's snake,which is always with Voldemort but Voldemort isn't overprotective of it. Yet..."

Ron shivers, "Of course he would have a pet snake."

"Anyways let's get a move on," said Y/N, and, Harry spoke parseltongue, the entrance opens. "Woah it looks so cool. Yes it showed it in the movie but still...Who wants to go down first?"

"Ladies first," said Ron.

"Really Ron?" both Y/N and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'll go down first," volunteered Harry. Harry goes in partly and then Y/N pushes him.

"Blimey Y/N!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? I was almost in Slytherin for a reason."

"Just for that you're next," said Ron.

Y/N goes down and then Ron and Hermione, the chamber is still full of bones and dust.

"So we need what from down here? Basilisk fangs?" asked Ron coughing.

"Yes,we're getting Basilisk fangs."

"We are sure there are no baby Basilisk right? We aren't going to run into any crazy snakes or spiders right? Sorry that was just a really bad year. Of course I guess last year was pretty messed up too with Sirius breaking my leg AND lupin going all werewolf"

"No, there isn't anything left in here. Well besides the skeleton."

"Come on they should be in the main chamber," said Harry.

"Lead the way. You're the only one here that's been there."

Harry leads everyone to the main chamber. The skeleton of the Basilisk is there.

"I can't believe you killed this," said Hermione in awe.

"Well he did kind of have help," said Y/N who was now geeking out. Harry and Hermione grab a handful of fangs.

"Ok can we get out of here. It really creeps me out. Poor Ginny. I hate that she nearly died down here," said Ron anxiously

"Can I geek out a little longer? Look," Y/N points to the wall where Tom Riddle revealed he was Voldemort, "that's where the ghost,soul,thing of Tom Riddle revealed that His name including his middle name spelled, Lord Voldermort. Oooh over there is where Fawkes came and saved Harry," she pointed there, "and that's where the Baskilsk came from," she pointed there as well, "and that's where the diary was destoryed," she pointed there.

"Yeah not so much a good memory for me," said Harry.

"Sorry,kind of geeking out. I don't know if I've read the second or third book more but either way I remember those the best. This isn't the only time I geek out. Anyways Ron's right we should go now."

"I understand, let's go back the way we came," said Hermione.

* * *

They get to where the room of requirement is and Y/N gets it to appear as the room with the Horcrux. They go in and Y/N finds the Diadem.

"There it is. Who wants to destory it?" asked Y/N.

"You should be the one to do it," said Ron.

"Why me? It should be one of y'all."

"No Ron's right you found the diadem and the fangs to destroy it," said Harry.

"Okay then," said Y/N she then stabbed it with the fang.

A swirling image of Voldemort screams and blows everyone back then screams and fades away.

Y/N walks back over to the trio calmly. "Welp,it's gone now at least. That was a little scary. Eh,it's fine,I expected something like that. Anyways let's go to bed." The trio are in shock and just stare at her. "What? That was expected,well for me. It wasn't that scary more of a jump scare. Now let's go to bed."

"That was expected! Maybe next time give us a heads up. I think I need to change my drawers!" exclaimed Ron.


	5. Chapter Five: The Makings of a Plan

The next day, Y/N wakes up with a smile on her face,"it be the spooky day!"

"Come on Y/N today the tournament begins. Its so neat to see the other students. I wonder what it is like at their school. Durmstrang must be pretty cold looking at the uniforms," said Hermione.

"Very true. I'm so going to make bets with unknowing students and become rich."

"Well there's your Slytherin coming through."

"Imagine the money I could make!" said Y/N laughing.

"I'm sure Ron will help you out there. He will know exactly who to dupe."

"You're not against this? I expected you to not like my idea."

"I don't like it, but since you will be donating fifty percent to S.P.E.W I won't say anything about it."

"Thirty-five percent to S.P.E.W forty-five percent to Fred and George and the rest for myself."

"That's only twenty percent for your self. Why are you giving Fred and George forty-five percent?"

"For their joke shop. They need funds. Those two are geniuses even if they don't act like it."

"I don't think Mrs. Weasley would be too happy about them having a joke shop," said Hermione sternly

"Eh,whatever."

"I don't think I'd care to take on Mrs Weasley. She's scary when she's mad."

"Yeah that's for sure. I'll never forget that iconic moment in book seven."

"I haven't read the books remember," Hermione reminded Y/N. "Speaking of have you talked to Dumbledore about them? He has all of them, right? I would think he would have said something about it by now."

"No I haven't talked to him about them at all. Yes he has all of them," said Y/N.

"Maybe we should ask him about them we should probably tell him that we destroyed the diadem."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

They both go to the dining hall and meet up with Ron and Harry.

"'Sup boys," Y/N greeted them.

Ron and Harry give her a strange look, "Is that an American thing?" asked Ron

"Yes. Wait I never said I was an American. Is it my accent?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all start laughing, "You have the most American accent ever," Hermione said laughing, Y/N began to laugh too.

* * *

After everyone had eaten everyone was looking around. Dumbledore stands up and everyone gets quiet, "Well the goblet is almost ready to make a decision. I estimate it has one more minute. Now when the champions names are called I would ask them please come up to the top of the hall walk along the staff table and go into the next chamber. Where they will receive their first instructions."

Y/N turns to a fifth year Slytherin boy, "Bet you five galleons, that somehow they'll be four champions and Harry will be one of them."

"Five galleons? That's crazy. How could Potter get his name in there. Your on."

Y/N smirks and turned back towards the goblet. The goblet Sparks turned red a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of paper fluttered out. Dumbledore grabbed it and read out loud,  
"The champion for durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Everyone breaks out into cheers. The goblet Sparks turned red again a tongue of flame shot into the air, a second charred piece of paper fluttered out. Dumbledore grabbed it and read out loud, "the champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour." Everyone breaks out into cheers. The goblet Sparks turned red once more a tongue of flame shot into the air, a third charred piece of paper fluttered out. Dumbledore grabbed it and read out loud, "the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." Everyone breaks out into cheers. "Excellent, well we now have our three champions." The Slytherin boy looks at Y/N and smirks,  
"I am sure I can count on you to cheer for your champions," Dumbledore continued, then Dumbledore stops talking. The goblet turns red again. Y/N smirks as a piece of parchment comes out. Dumbledore grabs it and stares at it for a moment before saying out loud, "Harry Potter." There were no cheers only buzzing like angry bees.

Y/N turned back to look at the Slytherin boy,"pay up."

"No you are a cheater."

"How did I cheat? It's not like I know the future. It was a fair bet. Based entirely off of patterns."

"Fine but you Gryffindors are all cheats every year." He hands her five galleons.

All the tables are whispering. McGonagall, Snape, Moody, madam Maxine and karkoff all follow Harry into the chamber. "They are going to say he cheated, but Dumbledore knows now what is he going to do?" asked Hermione worried.

"I'm not sure," Y/N admitted.

"I know he didn't do it. I know you said someone did it to try to kill him but I'm still jealous. Ugg I hate feeling like this," groaned Ron.

"So you want to fight a dragon? Swim in the lake for an hour? And go through an enchanted maze?" asked Y/N smirking.

"A dragon?"

"Yes. Don't say I told you though."

"How is he supposed to fight a dragon?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see."

Dumbledore comes back out, "The champions have been chosen. Everyone can go back to your common rooms to celebrate." A prefect comes up to Y/N,  
"Y/N, Dumbledore request your presence in his office in twenty minutes." He hands her a parchment, on the parchment is written two words. Lemon drop.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Y/N goes to Dumbledore's office.

"Y/N, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you've been here. Are you enjoying your lessons. The professors are quite impressed with your knowledge. You are giving Ilvermorny a good name. That's where they believe you transferred from."

"I've been quite enjoying my lessons. I think my favorite class is potions. I'm pretty sure I'm the only Gryffindor that likes potions though."

"Well I think Professor Snape, tries to be as convincing as possible. Perhaps he goes too far. So I've read all the books and it has given me a lot of insight but also a lot of tough choices."

"Oh before I forget,I destroyed the Diadem last night. Thought you should know."

"How did you manage that?"

"A Baskilisk fang. Went down to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry,Ron,and Hermione helped."

"How much have you shared with them?"

"Not much. I've told them about Horcurxes and who dies. Didn't tell them how. That's it. I haven't said what the Horcruxes are. I just said the diadem was one so they could help."

"Does Harry know that he is one?"

"No. You waited so long for a reason."

"Yes and it appears that my plan did ultimately work. I wonder though if with the knowledge that you bring if we can create another plan. I'm not ready to go so far off script ," he holds up book 4, "that we reveal our hand too soon. I would like to prevent as many deaths as possible though."

"Yes I absolutely agree."

"So you have destroyed the diadem. The journal was destroyed. So I will need to retrieve the ring. I will use one of the fangs as well now that I know what the ring will cost me. Harry is in contact with Sirius so can get the necklace, you and the others can destroy it. The cup and Nagini are going to be problematic."

"To be honest I can't think of a way to get them before Voldemort comes back."

"I believe we will have to let him come back in order for Harry to destroy him completely. So we will let the Triwizard tournament play out, we will keep Harry safe as we can we will let crouch jr create the portkey. We will need to save Cedric, but allow Harry to be taken. I think it would be best if we told Harry that he can not allow Cedric to touch the cup. You can join him in the grave yard and there you can destroy the snake before she is protected."

Y/N nods, "I was thinking of something like that as well. Just to make sure I understand,we let it play out how it does but don't let Cedric touch the cup as well and I go with Harry to destory the snake?"

"Yes, we can arrange it so that you are in the maze before the contest begins."

"How are we going to that?"

"I'm me of course. Haven't you read the books. I'm quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

Y/N laughs.

"Now in all honesty I would like to have all of the horacrux destroyed before he comes to full power. I will need more time to decide how we are going to get the cup. For now do not tell Harry that he is the last. We can address that next year. Get the necklace and destroy it. Don't tell them about Mad Eye, and don't act suspicious of him. He may get spooked and then the plan will be ruined."

"Understood."

"Don't let Harry know exactly what will happen in the grave yard yet. Let him get through the first two task. Then you can let him know about the grave yard and that you will be there. We will speak before then to finalize the plan. For now go back to your friends."

Y/N nods and then goes back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione is sitting on a chair by the fire place doing her homework,she looks up when Y/N enters, "so what did he say?"

"He's read the books."

"And? Can we read them? Can you tell us anything? Is Harry going to have to do the Triwizard tournament? Are we going to destroy the rest of the horcruxes?"

"Yes,Harry's going to have to compete. No you can't read them. I've already told you something so I guess I can tell you anything but not everything."

"Will he be able to destroy You-Know-Who sooner since he has read the books? Will we be able to prevent the war and the deaths?"

"Yes."

"You are being very tight lipped. I guess tomorrow we can tell the boys. I bet Ron already told Harry about the dragons,"

"Yeah definitely," Y/N laughed, and they headed off to the girls dormitory. Y/N plopped on her bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Siriusly

The next morning Y/N and Hermione go to the common room. Harry and Ron are waiting for the two of them. Harry jumps up when he sees Y/N, "dragons! Are you serious? How the heck am I supposed to fight a dragon?" he shouts.

"No I'm Y/N," chuckled Y/N sleepily.

"Ha ha very funny," Harry said voice dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone in the school hates me right now and you're making jokes."

"I couldn't resist," admitted Y/N. "Also,how about using a broom? You need to steal a golden egg from it. You're a really good seeker."

At these words Harry suddenly cheered up, "I can bring my broom? I don't have to actually fight it?" he was bouncing on the balls of his feet now.

"You can't bring it. You can bring your wand though."

"So I'll need to summon it."  
"I can help you with that," said Hermione. "We should have plenty of time to practice right?" she added looking at Y/N.

"Yep. I'm going to go to the library."

"Ok I'll go with you. I wanted to check out Runes Through the Ages."

Y/N and Hermione went to the library. Y/N picked up a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Then an idea hit her, Voldemort would be in books about recent history. She picked up one of these books, and began to research about the first wizarding war. _Nothing here that's useful,except for taunting. _Thought Y/N as she flipped through each page.

* * *

All too soon it was the morning after the dragons arrive. In the common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Y/N are alone.  
"Hagrid showed me the dragons. They are so much scarier when they are full grown. Hagrid was showing madam Maxine and I saw Karkoff there too. Cedric is the only one who doesn't know. I'll have to tell him," Harry said.

"I dunno they aren't that scary. They're more cool if anything."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you going up against that Norwegian ridge back."

"True. You know you'll be fine right?"

"I'm trying to remember that. I know you know the future, but it's hard to keep that in mind when you see those dragons in real life. Hermione we really need to practice that summoning spell."

"So when are you going to tell Cedric?" asked Y/N barely able to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Let's go outside and see if Cedric is out there. He's usually hanging out near the bench under the tree in the courtyard with a big group of Hufflepuff. Which I don't look forward to. Have you seen the badges they made."

"Yes I have. Let's go."

They go outside and Y/N quietly hums,she sees Harry go over to Cedric and tell him. Draco is sitting in a tree and calls out to Harry, "My dad and I have a bet. He doesn't think you will make it to the second task. I don't think you will make it to the first"

"I don't care what you and your father think"

Harry turns around to storm off, but Draco pulls out his wand. Moody turns Malfoy into a ferret and starts bouncing him around,"that will teach you to curse someone while there back is turned!"

Y/N began to sing loudly, "MALFOY THE BOUNCING FERRET! MALFOY THE BOUNCING FERRET!" the song repeats on and on and rhe other students join in. McGonagall hears the laughter and singing.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm teaching."

"Is that a student?"

"Right now it's a ferret."

"Alastor Moody, I'm certain Dumbledore informed you, that you are not to use transfiguration on a student as punishment." Moody puts the ferret in Goyle's pants.

"He might have mentioned it."

"Turn him back right now!"

"Fine." He turns draco back.

"When my father hears about this!"

"Go ahead. I can tell you stories about your father that will make even your greasy hair curl." Draco runs off and Y/N burst out laughing, she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Why do I feel like you've been waiting for that to happen for weeks?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Because I have," said Y/N through her laughter, Hermione laughs too.

"I will savor that moment til my dying breath. "Malfoy the bouncing ferret" that is so bloody brilliant,"said Ron as he too began to laugh.

* * *

Time skip to that evening. Hermione and Ron had already gone to bed. Sirius's head appears in the fireplace. Y/N and Harry go over to it.

"Hello,Padfoot. I'm Y/N,I'm a friend of Harry's. I don't know if Harry has told you about me."

"Harry who is this?"

"She's a friend. You can trust her. She knows things. She knew you were going to be here tonight."

"I think I know why Harry didn't tell you about me. He didn't want you to get worried. Because of how we met...and other things."

"What other things?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Well...I'm from a different universe, where this is just books and movies. Not to mention the timing of my appearance."

"Is she mad?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Well maybe, but she is telling the truth. She has met with Dumbledore and he's read the books. She had them with her. I actually read some of one. Dumbledore won't let us read them. She is going to help me with the task, but more importantly she is going to help in destroying Voldemort."

"Yep. I actually need your help as well."

"What do you need?" Sirius asked slightly surprised.

"Okay I've explained some of this to Harry already. Do you know about Horcruxes? Well Voldemort made seven of them. Well,Regulus stole one of them and gave it to Kreacher. You know,the locket. Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher couldn't. I know how though."

"Ok why would Regulus steal from Voldemort? He was a Death Eater. How would you know that?" Sirius inquired.

"The books. It talks about it in the seventh book. That's the last one by the way. Technically it was Kreacher who stole it but Regulus told him to. Kreacher should still have the locket as he doesn't give it away until book five. And right now it's book four. Therefore Kreacher still has the locket and we can destroy it. Though it might be better if it was Kreacher,he feels horrible that he hasn't been able to."

"Kreacher is still alive? That old house elf hated me."

"Yes,and yes," said Y/N chuckling.

"So Regulas betrayed Voldemort and stole this necklace and wanted Kreacher to destroy it? So is he at Grimmuld place?"

"Yes."

"Would it be safe to go back there?"

"Well I mean yeah, it's used in book five and seven. Not 6."

"Where are the books?"

"Dumbledore has them."

"I wonder if he would allow me to look at them."

"I dunno. I don't think so. Maybe. No I don't think he will."

"He does like to keep his secrets. So I'll go to Grimmuld place and talk to Kreacher. I will order him to bring the locket to Harry. How can he destroy it? I have to be specific with that old house elf. He will defy me any way he can."

"That is way too true," said Y/N remembering Sirius's death. "Using a Baskilix fang."

"Ok I'll order him to meet you and Harry and use the baslisk fang to destroy the necklace. I'm proud of my brother for doing what was right. I'm going to have to go."

"Bye," said Y/N.

"Bye Sirius," said Harry.

Sirius's face disappears from the fire place.

"Hey Harry,did you see the Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret?"

"Yes I was there. You probably couldn't see me because you were laughing so hard you were crying."

"It never gets old. It's my favorite part. Well in this book and movie. My favorite of all time is chapter thirty three in book seven. It's a fan favorite chapter."

"What is chapter thirty three? You talk a lot about it."

"It's basically Snape's past. That's all I'm saying about it."

"Yeah I know you really like him. Well I'm going to bed. I need to practice my summoning spell. The task is only a couple of days away. You know Moody asked me what I was going to do. I played dumb. I know you don't trust him."

"You can trust him," said Y/N quickly. _That is the biggest lie I have ever told. Did I really just tell Harry he can trust a Death Eater? _Y/N scolded herself.

* * *

Time skip to the day of the first task, when Y/N,Ron,and Hermione go to the stands to watch the task. Hermione hugs Harry and wishes him luck and then heads back to the stands. Krum does his part,then Fleur,then Cedric Y/N cheers really loud during his. Finally Harry starts. Y/N,Ron,and Hermione cheer. Harry looks scared as the ridgeback breathes fire.

"Your wand Harry, use your wand!" Hermione shouted

"Use the summoning charm Harry! Your wand! Use your wand!" Y/N shouted.

"Accio firebolt!" Harry's broom zooms to him and he out flies the dragon and gets the egg.

* * *

Everyone is in the Gryffindor common room. Lee Jordan picks up the egg, "blimey this is heavy. Open it Harry go on! Let's see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to figure it out on his own," said Hermione annoyed.

"Yeah go on Harry open it!" the majority of the Gryffindors shout.

"You might not want to! Not here!" Y/N shouted attempting to warn Harry of the sound, but he is so arrogant at the moment he does not notice, it did not help that Hermione was the only one who agreed with her.

"Open it," said Lee Jordan again.

"You want me to open it? Ok." He opens the egg and it shrieks. He drops it to cover his ears.

Y/N runs over to the egg and closes it, "told you so."

"Blimey Harry what was that?" asked Lee Jordan.  
"I don't know," he said, then he looked at Y/N and shook his head not to say anything, "I guess I'll figure it out."

"I wasn't going to help you. I want you to figure it out on your own. Wasn't even going to give you a hint," Y/N whispered to Harry.

"Wait you're not going to help me? Hermione laughs and so does Y/N.  
"She's right mate. I think your head is getting a little big after beating that dragon. I'm sure she won't make you suffer too long," said Ron.

"Or will I?" Y/N said with an evil glint in her eye. The party was dying down now, and everyone was feeling a bit tired.

"I think I'm going to bed. Hopefully we will hear something from Padfoot soon," said Harry.

"Agreed. G'night Harry," said Y/N. Before either could turn around and go to bed however, there was a crack of someone apperating.

"Master says I must speak to Harry Potter," croaked Kreacher.

"Oy Harry you getting your own house elf now. Not very spew of you," called Fred.

"Oh dear," said Hermione fearfully.

"Filthy Mudbloods everywhere," Kreacher muttered to himself quite loudly.

"How dare you," growled Ron.

"It's fine Ron the poor fellow is going mad," Hermione assured him. Harry looks panicked however.

"Um Room of Requirement you think?" Harry asked Y/N.

"Oy Ron don't be rude,you don't know what he's been through. Yeah Room of Requirement."

"Kreacher follow us please," said Harry.

The five of them begin to head to the Room of Requirement, "Did Sirius explain everything Kreacher?" asked Y/N.

"The Blood Traitor told Kreacher I was to bring master Regulus's necklace here and I would be able to destroy it as I was instructed by master Regulus. I don't see how you would be able to destroy it. I have tried everything. Master Sirius said you had a fang, that I could use. How would a fang destroy the evil inside the necklace?

"It has Baskilik venom and is one of the few things that can destory it," explained Y/N ignoring the fact he called Sirius a Blood Traitor.

"Y/N, do you want to open the room again?"

"Yeah,you don't know how," said Y/N as she makes the Room of Requirement appear. "Ta-da," Y/N said as they entered. Kreacher takes off the necklace.

"Um is there going to be a large screaming head or something?" asked Ron nervously.

"Well,in the book and movie, it showed your huge jealously issue Ron. Rubbed it in your face. Oh Harry is the only person who can open it. You got it open it to destroy it,but it should be Kreacher that destroys it."

"Here is the basilisk fang," said Hermione handing it to Kreacher.

"Ok kreacher as soon as I open it you stab it with the fang." Harry speaks parseltongue and the locket springs open. Out of it comes an image looking like a healthier version of Sirius but angry, who Y/N recognized as Regulus.  
"You worthless house elf. You have defiled the house of Black. You have brought shame to all of the Black family. You will never have a place amongst your ancestors."

"None of that is true Kreacher,just go ahead and stab it," Y/N said consoling Kreacher.

"I'm sorry master, I will do as you bid me. I will." Kreacher stabs the locket the image screams and disappears. Kreacher sobs and takes the pieces and disapperates.

"I feel bad for him. Really bad for him," said Y/N sadly looking at the place Kreacher was just at.

"Let's go back I'll just say it was a message to do with the tournament so no one will question it," said Harry.


	7. Chapter Seven: Neville

A/N: I'm skipping the Yule Ball, because I don't want this to be an X Reader.

* * *

In no time it was December, the Yule Ball had been announced but Y/N wasn't feeling up to it, she had more pressing matters on her mind, matters such as saving Cedric, and learning as many spells as possible before the twenty fourth of June. Currently she was in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the warm fire, reading _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_, the books _The Dark Forces: A Guide for Self-Protection_, and _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, _on a table next to her. When she wasn't doing school work or keeping Harry safe, Y/N could be found reading up on books about, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some had even begun to call her "The American Hermione." Just like Hermione she was on top of all her work, and wasted no time with homework, and got almost all new spells done on the first try. Nobody even thought twice that she might had never raised a wand, created a potion, or read a spell book, until her first day this very year.

"Have you started trying to figure out the egg? Hermione asked Harry snapping Y/N out of her thoughts.

"I've got plenty of time to do that, don't worry about it," said Harry.

"But you never have enough time to prepare," Y/N said in a sing-song voice.

"You could always tell me," Harry responded in a mocking sing-song voice.

"Fine, listen to the egg underwater. That's all I'm saying," said Y/N annoyed

"Thank you."

"I'm not telling you how to prepare though. Because I'm hoping you figure it out in the way of the movie."

"So is it different in the books? If they are different how do you know which will really happen? What if everything is different, now that you are here and we've made these changes?" asked Harry.

"The differences don't vary that much. In the books it's Dobby that helps you in the movies it's Neville. The way the Yule Ball was announced is different in the books. S.P.E.W isn't a thing in the movies. So on and so on."

"Wow no spew I think that might be a good thing," Ron said.

"Oh do be quiet," sighed Hermione.

"I agree with Ron,it drove me crazy in the books. Another example is that in the books Ron starts Quidditch in his fifth year and in the movies it's his sixth."

"I get in the quidditch team. What position?"

"Keeper."

"Wicked!"

"I want to play Quidditch one day. I mean I have a horrible fear of heights but it would be so cool to fly on a broomstick shooting goals."

"Well I'm not a fan of heights either. They do have quidditch training fields," said Hermione.

"But those are for kids," said Ron annoyed.

"She's not ridden a broom before."

"She could do it a the Burrow. Our quidditch area isn't very tall so we could all play when Ginny was small."

"Harry hadn't rode on a broom before either and first time he did he became Seeker. Just saying," Y/N interjected.

"He also wasn't afraid of heights," reasoned Hermione.

"But we aren't going back to the Burrow for the holidays. It will have to be this summer."

"We could just have a go on my broom. You could stay pretty low," said Harry finally.

"That would be cool. I like that idea Harry," agreed Y/N.

"Let's go now. I'll need to practice if I'm going to be on the team."

"Yes and I could have a try on Harry's broom."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Y/N go outside with Harry's broom. The four of them head to the quidditch field since no one is using it.

"Okay so who's going to go first?" Y/N asked.

"I will so I can show you," said Harry.

"Okay."

"Ok so first you stand to the side of the broom and put your hand over and and say up. Once the broom knows you you don't have to do it all the time. It's kind of like meeting a new dog or something."

"Did you have to that when you first rode your Firebolt,then?" asked Y/N.

"I tried to skip it but it didn't ride as well until I did," admitted Harry.

"That makes sense."

"Then you mount it kind of like a horse. You will want to lean forward a little to keep low. You will want to concentrate on where you want to go. Just like when you are casting a spell. The broom kind of listens to your mind and body."

Harry demonstrates, flying around the hoops twice before landing. "Ok your turn."

Y/N put her hand over the broom, "UP!" she commanded. The broom flew into her hand. She smiled proudly, and mounted the broom. She did a few laps hovering off the ground but not that far, then having built up the courage flew a little higher. Once she felt brave enough she flew up to the typical Quidditch height and did a few laps before landing,with the biggest grin ever.

"Great job!" cheered Harry.

"Congratulations you are a natural!" Hermione cheered.

"Do you want to practice with a quaffle?" asked Ron, impressed.

"Nah. That was fun though."

"Ok I'm going to do a few laps if you don't mind," said Ron.

"Go ahead."

Ron flies off to the hoops circling around.

"He does look happy doesn't he? So Y/N you enjoyed your first flight. You think you might want your own broom?" asked Hermione.

"A little bit yeah," she admitted.

"When we go back to Diagon Alley I can show you the best options," Harry said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There's still more time left," Y/N said.

"Sorry I get excited about brooms. If you want you can check out the book Hermione got me Quidditch through the ages."

"Yeah I know you get excited about brooms and Quidditch. I completely understand."

Krum comes over, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Do you mind Harry?" Y/N asked Harry.

"No that would be great."

"I've missed being on my broom. I saw you out here and thought it would be fun."

"Do you want me to grab a quaffle and we can play two on one?"

Krum looks at Hermione and Y/N, "The girls don't play?"

"No I prefer to watch thank you," said Hermione.

"Y/N is learning so isn't quite ready," explained Harry.

Harry and Krum fly up and join Ron, Ron nearly falls off his broom.

"Oh dear," gasped Hermione, "come on Ron! " she cheered him on. Then she turned to Y/N, "Hopefully knowing he is on the quidditch team will help him have enough confidence not to fall off his broom. He's going to either love this or hate it. He's playing quidditch with Viktor Krum. I also hope his fan club doesn't show up. They are so annoying."

Before anyone was really ready, it was the day before the second task. Y/N had been reading more and more Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and had even stolen Harry's invisibility cloak, (which Harry was unaware of,) to sneak into the restricted section of the library. This was so she could find some curses, at this point she was ready to fight Dark Magic with Dark Magic. "Are you nervous or excited Harry?" Y/N asked to snap herself out of her thoughts. (She had just began to think about how to use the Cruciatus Curse, and didn't want that in her mind.)

"Well pretty nervous, since you won't tell me how I'm supposed to breathe under water for an hour. We are going to go back to the library to keep looking. I am right about the merpeople in the black lake, right?" he added nervously.

"Yep. I do hope it's Neville that tells you,his line during the task has to be my favourite part in the movie."

"So Neville knows, well that's a relief. Is Neville in the library in the movie?"

"Yes,that's where he tells you."

Hermione and Ron come over, "are we going back to the library? Do you know what spell to use?" asked Hermione.

"Yes we are going to the library, but no I don't know what spell. I do know that Neville has the answer."

"Thank goodness mate I was getting worried. The task is tomorrow," Ron reminded them.

"Let's go see if Neville is in the library now," said Harry.

"He might not be,but let's still go to library. I have made it my goal to read every book in there. Not including the restricted section," said Y/N.

The four of them head to the library, Neville isn't there yet, "Well we can keep looking while we wait for him," said Hermione.

Y/N got out some more Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and began to read them. _I'm tempted to steal the Half-Blood Prince school book, some of Snape's spells might be useful against Voldemort, if necessary to fight. _

"Harry let's go over it again," said Hermione snapping Y/N out of her thoughts.

"'Come seek us where are voices sound we can not sing above the ground,'" recited Harry.

"The black lake," said Hermione.

"'And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss,' Well most people sorely miss their friends or family. Just adding another hint into that. 'An hour long you'll have to look,and to recover what we took.' That's self explanatory. 'But pass an hour- the prospect's black,too late,it's gone,it won't come back.' That too is pretty self explanatory," said Y/N.

Professor Moody entered the library, whom Y/N had to resist glaring at.

"Granger, Weasley, McGonagall wants to see you two in her office. Longbottom help Potter put away these books."

Ron and Hermione leave, then Harry spoke up, "Neville hey I was hoping I'd see you."

"You were?" he asked surprised.

Y/N put away the books she was reading, and watched the boys.

"So I need help and I think you might be the best person to help me. I need to be able to breathe under water for an hour. Do you know of anything that can help me to do that?"

"Well,Gillyweed."

Y/N headed back over to them,"yeah just make sure you eat it right before you jump in the lake. It takes a few moments but the effects last for an hour so it's perfect for the task."

"You know your magical plants. Are you interested in herbology too?" asked Neville.

"I'm interested in all subjects."

"I've seen your really good in all the subjects even potions. Harry, I'll get you some Gilly weed for tomorrow."

The next day Harry meets up with Neville as he's walking to the stands at the lake, "Goodluck Harry!" Y/N cheered before she went over to the stands,standing where Neville will be soon. Neville hands him the Gillyweed and goes over to Y/N. Professor Moody goes and stands next to Harry. Professor Dumbledore makes the announcement and Filch fires the cannon too soon. The champions all jump in. Everyone is looking for a sign of Harry.

"Oh my God I've killed Harry Potter!" exclaimed Neville putting his hands over his head.

Y/N bent over laughing, "no you didn't! Look!" Y/N said pointing to Harry as he somersaults out of the water. "Show off," said Y/N rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe it. Look he has gills. It's just like it describes in the book. I hope he wins. I know he's the youngest and shouldn't have been the champion but he's Harry Potter. My grandmother is always asking about him. She was happy that we are friends."

"I hope he wins too."

"So he has an hour to take back something from the merpeople what did they take?"

"Haven't you noticed Ron and Hermione are missing?"

"They took Ron and Hermione? They must be so scared."

"No they're not."

"Did they know about it before hand?"

"Yes they did."

"Wow that is amazing. Did you see Krum he used a shark transformation spell. Oh no look it's Fleur. I guess she couldn't do it. Did they say it was grindylows that got her? Harry will know how to defeat them we did that with Professor Lupin."

"I do wish I had Professor Lupin,from what Harry's told me about him,he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher y'all had."

"He really was. Professor Moody has taught us a lot but I much prefer Professor Lupin. I didn't care that he was a werewolf."

"Just from what I've heard I prefer Lupin," _that and_ _I know Moody is a Death Eater in disguise.._

"Oh look there's Cedric. It looks like he has Cho. That makes sense ever since the dance they seem pretty inseparable. Where is Harry? The time is almost up."

"He's coming."

"There's Krum with Hermione. I didn't expect that. I guess I should have. They went to the dance together too."

"And Harry should arrive soon." Y/N looked closer at the lake and sees Ron and Gabriele float up to the surface. "Any moment now."

Harry jumps out gasping. Everyone cheers.

"Wow he got Ron and I guess Fleur's sister?"

"Yep," said Y/N clapping.

_Task one,done. Task two ,done. Task three also known as Voldemort,coming up. How long until Voldemort anyways? Let's see,today is February twenty fourth and task three takes place June twenty fourth. So there's four months left until then. Well we still have Padfoot meet up soon, _thought Y/N.

"That's too bad he came in last, well I guess except for Fleur."

"He'll still probably get like second place or something,because you know,he's Harry Potter."

Dumbledore makes the announcement for great moral fiber Harry gets second place.

"You must be psychic. I bet Professor Trelawnwy loves you."

"I haven't gotten a question in Divination wrong,yet."

"I knew it. Hey would you mind if I ask you something? I just I don't know I don't always feel like the hat got it right you know. I'm not bold and brave. Do you see something in my future that I don't know says that I can make my grandmother proud?"

"You are very brave Neville. And in my opinion even braver than Harry. Sometimes it takes awhile for our true colors to show is all."

"Thank you, Y/N. Let's go congratulate Harry."

"Yeah let's go." Y/N and Neville go over to Harry, "congrats Harry! Second place is great!"

"Thanks I can't believe they gave me second place. I don't know why I didn't realize they wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione, Cho, Ron or Fleur's sister. I'm an idiot."

"Well a idiot with great moral fiber," said Hermione.

"Did you see Fleur give me a kiss?" asked Ron grinning.

"Nerds," said Y/N rolling her eyes while laughing.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Finalising of a Plan

The next day Sirius writes to Harry to meet him in Hogsmede tomorrow at one o clock. The next day afterwords the four go over to Sirius who is in Padfoot form. Y/N pets him smiling, "hello Padfoot."

Sirius shakes his head and leads Y/N,Ron,Hermione,and Harry to a cave in a mountain,and he transforms back to his human form. Harry hands Sirius his food, "chicken!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius.

"What'd you expect Harry?" laughed Y/N.

"I expect him to not put himself in jeopardy over nothing," said Harry seriously.

"This isn't nothing. I've been looking at the papers. Plus the people here just think I'm a lovable stray. You four and Dumbledore are the only ones that know I'm an animagus."

"You do realize it isn't as dangerous as last year,right? And I've already told you Harry,nothing bad happens to Sirius until next year," said Y/N looking at Harry.

"What happens next year?" asked Sirius intrigued, then seeing the grave look on Y/N's face said, "never mind don't tell me."

Ron handed Harry some of the papers, "They make it sound like he's dying but he can't be that ill if he's managing to get up here," said Harry.

"My brother is his personal assistant. He says he's suffering from overwork," said Ron to Sirius.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione.

"Hermione is obsessed with house elves," Ron explained.

"Crouch sacked his house elf?"

"Yes,at the World Cup," said Y/N.

"Why would he do that?"

"At the World Cup,the Dark Mark appeared. Well,Winky was found with the wand that conjured the Dark Mark in the first place,which was Harry's. Harry told them that he saw the culprit over by the woods,and so he went to check but couldn't find anyone and so sacked Winky."

"I still don't think Winky stole Harry's wand. There were other people in the box," said Hermione.

"So Winky was in the box with you?"

"Yes she was saving Crouches seat but he never came," Harry said.

"He said he fired her because she left the tent when she wasn't supposed to, but she would have been trampled," said Hermione sadly.

"Who else was in the box with you?"

"Bagman,some Bulgarian ministers,Fudge,and the Malfoys," said Y/N counting each one on her fingers, "but none of them conjured the Dark Mark or stole Harry's wand. Oh how I wish I could place the blame on Lucius,I hate him,and it'd give me even more of a reason to."

"So you know who stole it but don't want to tell us yet?" said Sirius slightly agitated.

"Yeah I'm not going to tell y'all yet."

"Y/N you can be so frustrating," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"So what are Moody and Crouch doing in Snape's office? Why is Karkoff asking Snape for help?" asked Harry, trying to place the blame on Snape.

"Dumbledore trust him. He saved your life our first year remember," said Hermione.

"And here we go with Snape," sighed Y/N. "Snape is not a bad person! Not anymore anyways. Snape is complicated. Snape is a good person,nothing can change my mind about that,yes he has made bad choices but that doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Well he was a slimy greasy haired kid who was always hanging out with a gang of Slytherins who almost all turned out to be Death Eaters," said Sirius.

"And this is true,even Lily pointed that out when y'all were kids,Snape and her got in an argument," said Y/N matter of factly.

"That's just creepy Y/N. I'm always afraid of what you know about me," said Sirius.  
"What can you tell us about Bertha Jorkins?"

Y/N's face saddened, "Oh,um...Voldemort killed her...after finding out as much as he could..." Y/N trailed off

"So he is back," said Sirius.

"Not yet. Well kind of? He has some sort of form,but hasn't reached his real form yet."

"But he is coming back isn't he?" asked Harry darkly.

"Yes,yes he is. And soon."

"Does Dumbledore know? Did Kreacher destroy the necklace? Is that going to help stop Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

"Yes,yes,and yes."

"So Y/N,what do we need to concentrate on? The final task? Another horcrux?" asked Hermione looking at her.

"The final task,kind of. Listen Harry,the cup at the end of the maze is going to be a Portkey,and it will lead to Voldemort,and Wormtail. Do. Not. Let. Cedric. Join. You. However,I will join you,and I will destroy the snake."

"That's how Cedric dies? You-Know-Who kills him?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Damn, now I do feel bad," said Ron sadly.

"Why do either of us need to go? Why don't we just not touch it?" asked Harry.

"You two are kids you shouldn't be fighting him I should be there," said Sirius standing up.

"No,Sirius," said Y/N sternly. "And Harry we need to go because," Y/N sighed, "as much as I hate it,Voldemort does need to come back so we can destroy him. And Voldemort can only come back if you're there Harry,I'm going so I can destroy the snake,and get you out of there sooner."

"I'm going to stay close by but I don't want you to come see me."

"Alright,you don't do anything reckless either okay. We need to head back to the school. See you Snuffles."

At school Y/N goes back to studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry practices too. Dumbledore sends Y/N a notice to meet in his office. Password licorice snaps.

Y/N goes to Dumbledore's office.

"Y/N, thank you for coming. I wanted to discuss our progress and what the plan is for the third task."

"I figured as much."

"So have you been able to destroy the necklace? I did destroy the ring and I am working on getting to the cup. At this point Bellatrix is still in Azkaban so we can't pretend to be her. What are your thoughts on getting it? In the book Professor Snape is able to get into her vault, perhaps I can convince him that we need him to get in to get the cup?"

"I do think that is a good idea,and yes I have destroyed the necklace."

"What do you think of letting Snape actually destroy the cup?"

"I think that he should."

"Ok I will go ahead and have him put the fake sword as well, just in case. If you take care of the snake at the graveyard then that will only leave Harry correct?"

"Yes."

"What is your plan for the third task?"

"I plan to find a hiding place behind one of the graves,near the action,but far enough so I'm not spotted. When the snake gets near enough to me then I'll kill it. Once Voldemort is back,I plan on getting Harry out of there without being seen. There's no point in staying any longer if I can help it."

"So you don't plan on trying to attack him or Wormtail? I think that is a good plan. So we will need to sneak you into the maze prior to the beginning of the task. I think you should use the invisibility cloak. That will help you in the graveyard as well. "

"Yes,the invisibility cloak would be very helpful."

"Before the task I will have you follow me to the center. You will wait there until Harry is ready to touch the cup."

"Understood,Professor."

"Continue in your studies and we will talk again when it is time."

Y/N nods,and then leaves, she goes over to, Harry,Ron,and Hermione.

"'Sup y'all," she said happily.

"You are so bloody American," said Ron.

"What did he say? Do you have a plan for the third task?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yep,I'm going to be using Harry's invisibility cloak as well."

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

"Yeah we should have already thought of that," said Harry. "Can you tell me what to expect in the graveyard?"

"Nightmare fuel," said Y/N thinking about the movie.

"That's vivid," said Ron.

"Would you rather I go into detail,about Voldemort's horrifying return? Because,I don't."

"I think more along the lines of a plan. You will be wearing the cloak and so when Harry goes by himself," said Hermione.

"Hey can we talk about that?" interrupted Harry. "What is Cedric going to say when you are there already even if he doesn't see all of you when you touch the cup there will be a floating hand."

"Eh,let's not worry about that."

"I know we are saving his life but I'm going to look like a such a jerk. Oh well at least you guys will know right?"

"That you're a jerk yeah we know," said Ron.

Y/N playfully punches Ron in the side, "Ron!"

"I thought I'd take his mind off the nightmare fuel."

"Ok let's just make sure and practice all the defense spells we know," said Harry.

"Do you think you could help me with my Expelliarmus? I'm not that good at that spell,and you're the master of it." Y/N asked Harry.

"I don't know about master but I have to admit it is my favorite. It's the first one that comes to mind. I guess I figure if I can get the wand out of their hand then I have a chance. It's mostly concentration then flicking the wrist."

"You are the master of Expelliarmus. Did I mention that you use that spell against Voldemort and win?"

"Are you serious?" said Harry laughing "I learned it in my second year. That is what defeats Voldemort? That is just pathetic."

"Well pathetic or not he's killed enough people to be taken seriously," said Hermione sternly "I think you two should practice Ron and I will practice too, but no one will think anything about it knowing you are going into the third task. They probably think Y/N might know different spells from her old school."

"You're right,Hermione. I do know some spells you don't,but only because you learn them in later years."

"Can you remember any of the spells that might be useful? Maybe we can look them up and practice those too," said Hermione.

"Unless you want a suspicious Snape,I don't."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
"Lets just go to the library and study," said Y/N.

The four of them head to the library,while on the way there, Harry spoke up, "but what do you mean, you don't unless we want a suspicious Snape?"

"I mean what I said. I will not elaborate."

"Come on. Please?" begged Harry.

"Nope. Won't elaborate."

"Come on,please,it wouldn't hurt," said Ron.

"Nope."

"Just tell us."

"If she doesn't want to tell us,she doesn't have to," said Hermione siding with Y/N.

"Thank you,Hermione."

Snape sees the four of them and Y/N sees him, "Oh hey Professor Snape. We were just talking about you,all good things,all good things."

Snape gives them a "what are you up to" look, "what are you four up to?"

"We're heading to the library to study," said Y/N cheerfully.

"Well you certainly need it Potter after that abysmal score on your last essay. It appears even Miss Granger couldn't give you enough information to pass," said Snape.

Y/N laughed loudly, and Harry glared at her, "I will try to do better sir." Ron hides a laugh behind his hand.

"Well get out of here before I need to take points from Gryffindor for loitering in the hallway," said Snape, and the four of them went to the library and entered.

"You really should work harder in potions, Harry," said Y/N.

"I hate you Y/N."

Ron burst out laughing, "Well you should. I work hard in all my classes,no matter my feelings towards the teacher and or subject. Maybe you should too," said Y/N sternly.

"I'm a little busy trying to stay alive to be super concerned with potions or goblin history. I don't really need exceptional on all my O.W.L.s," said Harry.

"It's outstanding not exceptional," said Y/N.

"Well it is true. Our O.W.L.s are coming up sooner than you think," agreed Hermione.

"First let's deal with Voldemort coming back and trying to kill me. Then we can worry about my O.W.L.s," said Harry seriously.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Graveyard

"Let's look up some defense spells. Here is a protective spell protego. Hermione have you tried this one?" asked Harry.

"Protego only works with mild to moderate hexes,jinxes,and cures. Voldemort is going to be using unforgivable curses. So it won't be that effective," said Y/N.

"It will probably be good to remember though," said Harry.

"Yes,that is true. I personally think we should look up some offensive spells. With enough creativity any spell can be offensive or defensive. For example Lumos your enemies until they're blind."

"I guess that's true," said Ron grinning.

"It all depends on how you use the spell. What about,using the Impediment Jinx? It knocks backs or trips the target. It could be useful for escaping,or giving yourself more time."

"Let's practice that one. Ron come stand over here," said Harry.

"What? No way, you just want to get back at me for laughing."

"We need a good place to practice," said Harry.  
"Not here though," said Y/N noticing the librarian looking at them. "What about the Room of Requirement?"

"Great idea," said Hermione brightly.

The four head to the Room of Requirement, and Y/N makes it appear how it does for D.A training, and they enter the Room of Requirement.

"This is perfect," said Harry happily.

"Kind of stole this idea from book and movie five," admitted Y/N.

"Well it's perfect it's exactly how I saw it. It's like the school wants us to be prepared."

"That's what you say in book and movie five."

"What happens in book five? If Voldemort comes back this year. Why isn't everyone training?"

"Well, the Ministry refuses to believe Voldemort is back."

"So everyone thinks I'm an attention seeking liar again? Do they only believe me after he attacks the school? "

"They believe you when, he and lots of death eaters, attack the Ministry of Magic, and Snuffles dies. But only then. And that's at the end of book five."

"But we are changing that right? At least about Snuffles," asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yes."

"So if we succeed with this will the fifth book happen at all?" asked Harry.

"Some parts might, but not the majority of bad parts. One part might," Y/N faked a cough, "Umbridge," she did another fake cough.

* * *

Time skip to the morning of the third task. Y/N received a note from Dumbledore asking you to wear the cloak and meet him at the quidditch field.

Y/N grabbed the Invisibility cloak, and meets Dumbledore at the quidditch field.

"It's a beautiful morning which will turn into a dreadful evening. You will ensure that diggory doesn't touch the Triwizard cup. Snape has destroyed the Hufflepuff cup. So once Voldemort is back it will start the final war. I don't know if he will be aware that all of his horcrux have been destroyed, probably not. We may have a short time," Dumbledore walks through the maze as he's talking, and now Y/N is standing there in the center with the cup and Dumbledore.

"I'm a little nervous, but I know I can do it," admitted Y/N.

"I'm sure you can. You will be alone here for awhile, except of course for Hagrid's creatures. Don't let your fear override your strength. You know what must be done. You know the lives you will save."

"And knowing the lives I will save is whats keeping me brave."

"You truly are a Gryffindor. You have the basilisk fang?"

"Yes."

"I will leave you now, good luck."

"I'll do my best." Y/N puts on the Invisibility cloak and Dumbledore leaves.

Hours later having seen the giant spider crawl over the hedges numerous times Y/N finally hears Harry and Cedric, "Cedric on your left!" Both Harry and Cedric shout, "Stupeify," at the spider to effect.

The spider grabs Harry, and he shouts, "Expelliarmus!" Harry falls to the ground.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Cedric worriedly.

"Yeah my leg just hurts," admitted Harry.

"You saved my life again. I still can't believe Krum used the Cruciatus Curse on me. You should take the cup. You deserve it."

"I would argue with you, but I know that it's best if you don't go where I'm going to," Harry then turned to where the cup is and says, "It's time."

Cedric looks around to see who Harry is talking to, but to no avail. Harry goes over to the cup and both Y/N and Harry grab the cup.

They both land hard in the graveyard. Harry grabs his wand and looks around, and Y/N rushes over and hides behind a grave not far from Tom Riddle's, avoiding Tom Riddle's grave just in case it's like the movie. She pull out the baskilisk fang, and waits, watching for Nagini.

Wormtail starts walking towards Harry carrying Voldemort. She sees Harry grab his head and cry out, she winces feeling bad for Harry but doesn't dare leave her hiding place.

Wormtail grabs Harry and throws him against Tom Riddle's grave. He mutters a spell and the angel statue grabs Harry so that he is trapped.

Nagini slithers past Y/N, she sees her, and grabs the fang, proceeding to slice off her head.

Wormtail brings out the cauldron and puts Voldemort in then he gets the bone from the grave. He cuts off his hand and finally he goes up to Harry, "B-blood of the enemy unwilling given," He cuts Harry's arm and collects the blood and puts it into the cauldron. A white mist envelopes everything. Y/N watches anxiously as Voldemort returns.

"Robe me," he commanded Wormtail. He does just that, and then Voldemort gets out of the cauldron. Y/N looks at the grave holding Harry and then casts a non-verbal reducto at it. Harry lands on the ground,and collapses on his injured leg.

"Where are you?" he asks to the night scared.

"Where are you?" hissed Voldemort's soft cruel voice

_Shit. Probbaly should've have used a spell that doesn't cause as much damage, _thought Y/N. She rushes out from behind the grave, still concealed by the invisibility cloak. However she runs so fast that she trips, and the invisibility cloak slips off of her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her wand quickly and pointed it at Voldemort, _Sectumse-_

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort cutting off Y/N's non-verbal curse.

Her body burst in pain, as though white hot knives were peircing her body. She screamed quite possibly louder than she had ever before, her eyes were rolling in the back of her head, and she was twisting and turning on the ground. Then just as suddenly as it came that pain lifted. She rolled over, and stood up shaking, her knees weak. Harry ran over to her, and pointed his wand at the cup, "Accio!"

"NO!" Voldemort shouted in fury, but it didn't matter, as both Y/N and Harry had both grabbed the cup.

Y/N slammed flat into the ground, and Dumbledore threw the cloak over her. Y/N began to silently cry from beneath it, shaking uncontrollably.

That pain, the books, the movies, they didn't prepare her for such a thing. Nothing had prepared her for that. Nothing could've prepared her for that. _Way too close of a call...oh my god...I thought I was going to die...on the bright side, Nagini is dead and Cedric is alive. Still...Voldemort knows I exist now, and that I foiled his plan...I guess It's my fault for using reducto to free Harry...oh well everything else went to plan... _thought Y/N. Though she couldn't make herself smile, even a fake one. Her life, in her eyes, had ended when Voldemort saw her. Though she knew the good that would come out of it, she didn't want to try anymore. Then she thought about how Harry would feel, and that, in the books, Harry had that curse used on him multiple times and that only encouraged him to keep fighting. Why couldn't she do the same? The spark of hope that Y/N thought Voldemort had extinguished, grew into a raging fire. She was going to stop Voldemort, and save as many lives as she could, no matter how many times the Cruciatus Curse is used on her.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Aftermath of Voldemort

"The cup was a portkey. Voldemort is back," panted Harry.

Professor Moody comes over, "I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you professor," said Dumbledore.

"What's going on? What did he say?" asked Ludo Bagman anxiously.

"Professor Moody before you go.  
Incarcerous," Ropes come out of Dumbledore's wand and wrap around Moody. "Snape the verisetium."

Snape pours the potion in Moody's mouth. There in front of everyone Moody transforms into Barty crouch Jr.

"What is your name?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Barty crouch Jr."

"Where is the real Professor Moody?"

"Locked in my trunk."

"Why are you here?"

"To serve my Lord. To bring him Harry Potter. I shall be praised."

"I believe Azkaban is missing one of it's residents. Professor Snape can you assure that Mr crouch Jr. is put somewhere safe until he can be transported."

"Certainly sir," said Snape, and he left the field with Barty Crouch Jr.

Mrs. Weasley runs down to the field afterwords.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey now. I'm so glad you are safe and this is over with." She leads Harry to the castle. Ron and Hermione hang back a little but follow them up to the castle. Y/N follows and takes off the invisibility cloak once close to the castle. She goes next to Harry and Molly. "Oh hello dear I didn't see you. This is so awful. You-Know-Who back. A Death Eater here at the school. It's a wonder no one has died."

"You can say that again," said Y/N thinking about how Voldemort would've killed her if it wasn't for Harry.

"Yeah but can you believe that Y/N, a Death Eater at the school. How could anyone have known? Seems like someone should have been able to notice something like that," Harry said looking at Y/N angerly.

"Yes it really does," said Y/N innocently.

Ron and Hermione kind of giggle behind them hearing the exchange. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley doesn't know about the books. Harry glares at them.

"On the bright side, it could have been a lot worse," Y/N said knowing Cedric would be dead if it wasn't for her.

"Oh dear yes," said Mrs. Weasley  
The five of them reach the hospital wing, "Now Harry you need to rest. I'm sure Dumbledore will be up here soon to check on you, soon. You three need to let him rest I'll give you a few minutes but that is all."

She grabs Ron and squeezes him tight. Then she grabs Y/N and Hermione and hugs them to her, "I love all of you."  
Molly walks away to talk to another nurse.

"I still haven't gotten the chance to thank you for saving my life, Harry," said Y/N. "So, thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome, but he's seen you now. He will know it was you that killed his snake. He's going to try to find out who you are. You have to tell Dumbledore. I still can't believe you didn't tell us about Moody."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to kill the snake if neither of us could get there, would I? But if you think about it, tripping over the invisibility cloak, is just hilariously stupid, and I'm quite smart."

"I'm more worried about you Y/N. How are you holding up after..." Harry trailed off, at Y/N's face. She didn't want Ron and Hermione to know that Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I killed the snake and Voldemort is back. I freed Harry, so we could get out of there faster, but doing so alerted Voldemort of my presence, despite that he couldn't see me. I ran out from my hiding spot. Yes, I was under the invisibility cloak and hiding, anyways, and I tripped, and Voldemort saw me. Then Harry got us both out of there."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

Molly walks up on that, "Ronald Weasley!"

"What his arm is bloody."

Molly just gives him a look and turns to Harry, "the nurse has everything set up for you Harry you go get taken care of. Tomorrow will be here soon enough." She ushers Y/N Ron and Hermione out of the room.

The three of them leave the room, "so yeah, that's what happend. Isn't life great?" asked Y/N sarcastically.

"He's back. So what's next?" asked Hermione.

"Well Cedric is alive and the snake is dead. So that's good. Did Cedric see you?" asked Ron.

"Nope, the only people to see me who weren't supposed to is Voldemort and Wormtail."

Dumbledore comes up the stairs on his way to the hospital wing and sees them.

"You three should go back to the Gryffindor common room. Madam pomfrey will take good care of Harry. You should only tell everyone what Harry has said that Voldemort is back but you don't know more than that." He looks at Y/N, "I will speak with you tomorrow. We have changed things so we will need to make plans."

"Alright,Professor," said Y/N, and she,Ron and Hermione head back to they Gryffindor common room, "it is a little amusing how that happend to me though isn't it?" asked Y/N attempting to take her mind off the fact that Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"I don't know about amusing that seems more terrifying to me," said Hermione.

"I mean it was in the moment, but it is a little bit funny."

The three enter the Gryffindor common room and everyone is looking at them.

"Harry is going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him. He will probably stay the night," explained Hermione.

"The only scarring this time will be emotional," said Y/N in a failed attempt to make a joke, Hermione looks at her and shakes her head.

"Is You-Know-Who really back?" asked Neville nervously.

"Yes, Voldemort is back," confirmed Y/N.

All the students start talking at once to each other and the three of them.  
"Guys we are at the safest place we can be," said Hermione. "Dumbledore is the only one that," she looks at Y/N and she gives Hermione an encouraging nod,"Voldemort is afraid of."

"We will know more tomorrow, but right now everyone just needs calm down," said Ron.

"Yeah, it will all be fine. We are all safe here. Everyone just take a moment to breathe, and think," said Y/N.

"So Professor Moody put Harry's name in the cup so that You-Know-Who could kill him?" asked Seamus.

"Yes, but as we now know it wasn't really Professor Moody. Harry's fine, and nobody died," said Y/N.

"Who was he?" asked Angelina.

"Is the real Moody still alive?" asked Fred.

"Yes, the real Moody is still alive," confirmed Y/N.

"Whoever he was he sure did a spot on impression of Moody," said George.

"That is true," said Y/N laughing.

"Do you think our grades still count?" asked Hermione.

"Probbaly. We still learned didn't we?" said Y/N.

"I wouldn't mind if a few of the quiz grades went missing," said Ron.

"I would," said Y/N defensively. "I worked hard, you know."

"How many students can say that they learned Defense Against the Dark Arts from an actual Death Eater?" said Ron chuckling.

"I know right, that is a little ironic," agreed Y/N.

* * *

The next day Y/N got a note to meet Dumbledore in his office. Password: fizzy sherbet.

Y/N goes and meets Dumbledore in his office, "Hello, Professor."

"Y/N, Harry told me about the graveyard. So Voldemort knows about you."

"Yes. On the bright side, I did manage to kill the snake."

"Yes, but it's safe to say that he realizes that we know about the horcrux now. He will probably check on the ones he can. I don't know if that will make him more cautious or more bold."

"Perhaps a mix of both?"

"Yes you're probably right. We will need to proceed with caution. Harry will need to go back to his aunt's as you know. Molly has agreed that you can stay with her. Mrs. Weasley believes that your parents are recovering at St mungo's, because they were obliviated to the point they forgot they had a daughter. Of course Arthur knows the truth, but he agrees it's best not to share that information at this time. Fudge does appear to be following the predictable course. Which means we may have to deal with Doleres Umbridge."

"She's the worsttt," groaned Y/N.

"My concern is that we may be combining two of your books the fifth and the seventh. I hope that we will be able to defeat Voldemort without a war," contuied Dumbledore.

"Me too."

"We are going to need to start Harry's Occulemcy lessons as soon as he comes back to school. You will have to help him with it. We can't let Voldemort know about you, at least more than he already does."

"Alright, that is true."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Do you think Voldemort might check his Horcrux that was here? If so, what will we do then?"

"I don't believe so, he will probably think the diadem is safe. He always felt he was more clever than anyone else. The other items were in other people's hands, but the diadem he hid himself. "

"Yeah that is true, and in the seventh book he checks on it last, because he believes it is the safest."

"I believe he will start gathering his army. So we will start the order of the Phoenix. I will not share about you, but I will give them the information from the books that will help. Now how different are your movies from the books should that be a concern moving forward?"

"The books and movies aren't that different at all. It shouldn't be a problem or concern."

"Good I know some muggle movies differ significantly from the books."

"That is true but the Harry Potter movies don't differ much from the books."

"I will need to get ready to give a very unpopular speech. I am grateful though that it doesn't include the death of Mr. Diggory. Thank you again for saving his life."

"It wasn't a problem Professor."

"You will need to start packing soon. I don't know what we should do about the dementors? Should we just let it happen or warn Harry before hand, he will still have to cast the patronus."

"Just let it happen. I'm going to go pack now."

Y/N goes back to the girl's dormitory and starts packing.

"So did the meeting with Dumbledore go ok? Where are you going to go? What happens now that school is over?" asked Hermione as soon as she saw Y/N.

"I'm going to stay with the Weasleys."

"Oh that sounds like fun, well as fun as it can when a homicidal maniac is on the loose." Y/N laughs. "Harry is back from the infirmary. Harry and Ron are packing too. I wonder what Dumbledore will say at the closing feast. I heard Karkoff abandoned his students last night. He just ran off," said Hermione.

"Then that means despite Harry not being there Voldemort did summon his Death Eaters," said Y/N thoughtfully. "Karkoff used to be one, he felt the mark burn, so ran off out of fear," explained Y/N.

"So we had two death eaters at Hogwarts. That is not good."

_Technically three._

"Only one was loyal though," said Y/N and this is true as Snape isn't loyal to Voldemort.

"True," agreed Hermione. "I wonder how many did return to him. Will be really he able to have as many loyal followers after what happened?"

"The extremely loyal ones are still in Azkaban. For example, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I think I've heard of her before, but I can't remember how," said Hermione.

"Well she is infamous and one of if not the most loyal to Voldemort. And I hate her, third least favorite. Will never forget how much I cried on Padfoot and Dobby's death, yes she is the one that kills them."

"Oh my goodness," gasped Hermione, "is there any way to make sure she stays locked up?"

"Stop Voldemort earlier? I don't know"

"Are you worried about You-Know-Who coming after you?"

"A little bit, yeah," admitted Y/N.

"Me too. I know Harry has had to fight him before but he wasn't at full strength. Now it's so much worse."

"I mean we can handle it though, as long as we work together anything is possible."

"I think practicing those spells this year will be very helpful."

"Oh yes, most definitely."

* * *

Everyone heads to the great hall. The hall was decorated in all three schools crest. Y/N and the Golden Trio sit with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore stands up and everyone quiets down, "this year we have experienced the highs and lows of the magical world. We have seen students from three schools come together and learn from each other. To have fun and become friends. We have seen great feats of bravery and daring. We have also seen treachery enter these halls. The Ministry does not want me to speak of it, but I believe that you deserve to know the truth. Voldemort has risen again. He will call his followers back to him. It's important now more than ever that we don't lose faith in our friends. Let the bonds that began here, grow. We will need each other if we are to defeat this great evil."

"Wow, I wonder why the Ministry doesn't want Dumbledore to tell everyone," whispered Hermione.

"They don't want it to be true, they refuse to believe it, they think it'll cause panic," explained Y/N.

"Well just because they don't want it to be true doesn't make it go away. They can't just stick their heads in the sand," said Hermione.

"That doesn't mean people won't try."

"Grown ups can be so oblivious."

* * *

Everyone goes out as the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leave the school, "everything is going to change now isn't it?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes," said Harry.

"But we'll be together for all of it," said Y/N encouragingly.

* * *

They all get on the train and go back to Kings Cross. The four go through the wall, the Dursleys, the Grangers, and the Weasleys, are all waiting. "See ya soon Harry, see ya soon Hermione," waved Y/N.

"Bye guys," waved Harry.

"Be sure to write," called Hermione.

"Yeah write every day," said Ron.

Y/N looks at the Durselys, "be nice to Harry."

Petunia gives her a frightened look and rushes Dudley away. Vernon just glares at Y/N, "come along boy." He said still glaring at Y/N.

"I'm just saying," said Y/N shrugging.

Mrs. Weasley comes over and starts directing everyone, "Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, gather all your packages. Y/N dear bring your trunk over here. Arthur will be here shortly with the car."

She does just that, and then goes over to the twins, "Hey remember Harry's first year, when you bewitched snowballs to hit Quirrel in the back of his head?" whispered Y/N.

"Yes," said Fred and George in usion

"Okay well, you that the back of Quirrel's head had Voldemort's face right?"

"Wicked!" they both exclaimed.

"Yep, you once hit Voldemort in the face with snowballs, while he could do nothing," said Y/N laughing.

* * *

Y/N and the Weasleys go to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley takes her to the side, "Y/N, Dumbledore has told me that you saved Cedric Diggory's life. Thank you i have been friends with Amos for a long time. Dumbledore will be coming by soon."

"It wasn't much of a problem, I'm just trying my best to stop as many deaths as I can."

"We are glad you are here."

"And so am I. My family is going to be so jealous."

"I don't know about that. Things are about to get even more dangerous. We will do everything we can to keep you safe. Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who saw you. The Malfoys may put together who he saw," said Mr. Weasley seriously.

"I didn't think about that. Draco could especially. I teased him with a song all year," said Y/N remembering "Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret".

"They are a vengeful family. He might name you for no other reason than you made fun of him."

"I really didn't think about that."

"Like I said Dumbledore will be coming over in the next few days I understand he is reviving the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure you already know what that is, correct?"

"Yep."

"You should be safe with the Order. They will be watching over Harry as well. I wish he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys, but you don't argue with Dumbledore."

"I wish Harry didn't have to stay with the Durselys either, but I understand why he does."

"Well I wouldn't completely unpack, but go get comfortable. I'm sure Ron is anxious to play a game of quidditch, dinner will be ready soon."


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Order of the Phoenix

The day passed quicker than Y/N realized, she and Ron had just finished a one on one game of Quidditch when Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Ron, Y/N come in now dinner is ready!" so they went into the the dinning room.

While everyone is eating, an owl comes to the window for Arthur.  
"Arthur it looks like you have a message," said Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur gets the message and looks at it, "Molly dear, you might want to set another place."

Y/N had an idea on what that meant and not even a minute later she was proven right when Dumbledore comes walking up the path.

"Oh dear, everything is a mess," said Mrs. Weasley. "Boys straighten your hair."

"He sees us like this every day mum!" complained Fred and George.  
Molly waves her wand and a wash rag washes the dirt off Ron's face.

"Mum!" complained Ron, and Y/N hid some laughter.

"Good evening Molly, I hope I'm not an inconvenience. I was hoping to talk to Arthur," said Dumbledore as he entered.  
"Oh never, Albus, it's always a pleasure. We have plenty if you would like a plate," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No thank you. I do enjoy your cooking, but I'll have to pass tonight."

"If you will come this way sir?" asked Mr. Weasley uncertainty and Arthur and Dumbledore go in another room to talk.

The twins try to rush through eating to listen, Y/N hides some laughter at their pointless attempt.

"Don't even think about it," Mrs. Weasley scolded her twins.  
Arthur and Dumbledore come out after awhile

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, we will have everything ready," Mr. Weasley was saying. Dumbledore nods to Y/N and leaves.

"Arthur what do you mean we will have everything ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore needs us to help out the Order. We are going to bring the family to London. There's a house there that needs a bit of your loving care. We will all pitch in. Isn't that right, kids."

"Yep!" said Y/N enthusiastically.

"Why does the whole family need to go?"

"It will be safer if we all stay together Molly."

"I suppose your right. Ok kids after dinner make sure and pack up only what's necessary. I'll make sure and bring my cleaning supplies. Where are we going to in London?"

"We will have to wait and meet Dumbledore there he'll show us."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So we are actually going to stay with the Order?" asked Ron grinning.

"Wicked!" said the twins.

Y/N looked at them and said, "It's not going to be that cool guys."

"You boys will be helping me. You will not be doing anything with the Order. Do you hear me?" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Yes mam," sighed the twins.

"Is that what you mean?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Y/N.

"Get along now go clean up yourselves and pack up. Arthur let's talk about this," said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leave the room.

"Ok spill, what can you tell us?" asked Ron as soon as his parents left the room.

"I ain't telling. You don't need to know everything," said Y/N.

"Grr you can be so annoying," growled Ron.

"Thank you," said Y/N innocently.

"Hey that's our job!" said the twins together.

"It's mine too now."

"Come on George, I want to pack up some of our experiments. Maybe we can come up with something useful while we are there," said Fred to his twin.

"Like Extendable Ears?" asked Y/N curiously.

"Maybe, we ain't telling. You don't need to know everything," said George mocking Y/N's voice.

"But I do, so that doesn't work!" exclaimed Y/N.

"I'm sure the books don't mention every item we've thought of. I'm pretty sure we can come up with something to surprise you," said Fred.

"Okay that's probably true, the book never went into detail about everything in your joke shop, just the stuff for foreshadowing," admitted Y/N.

"Joke shop!? We actually do it?" exclaimed George.

"They open a joke shop?" asked Ron.

"Yep and it's really cool! Back in my universe there's a theme park and they recreated, almost all the shops in Diagon Alley including your joke shop."

"Whoa we have a theme park," said Ron.

"We have a joke shop in both universes!" exclaimed the twins to eachother, and Y/N laughed.

"Come on I want to get our stuff before mum finds out and throws it all out," said Fred.

"First one to pack wins! Oh wait I'm already packed because I never unpacked...therefore I win!" said Y/N laughing. "Oh that reminds me," said Y/N. "Fred, George, I made lots of bets at Hogwarts on the outcomes, and decided to give forty five percent of it to you." Y/N hands Fred and George forty five percent of her bet winnings.

Fred and George bow down, "you are our queen. Long live queen Y/N." Y/N laughed.

* * *

The next day Y/N and the Weasleys go to London, they are at a park. Dumbledore is waiting for them. "Ok we will need to go a few at a time. George Fred and Ginny come with me," instructed Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore leads Arthur, the twins, and Ginny to number twelve grimmauld place.

"Ron,Y/N we will follow Dumbledore when he comes back," explained Mrs. Weasley. Ten minutes later Dumbledore comes back and leads them o the building. He shows them the note and the door appears, "come along everyone," said Mrs. Weasley. Y/N didn't need telling once even, for as soon as the door appeared for her she ran inside. Ron and Mrs. Weasley follow her. "Oh my goodness this place is a mess," said Mrs. Weasley as soon as she entered.

"I'm sorry Molly I haven't had a chance to really get much done," said Sirius walking over to them.  
Molly blushes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't realize it was your house," she said quickly.

"Yes, unfortunately, but it is a safe place for the Order so that is something."

"Hey Sirius," said Y/N grinning.

"Hello Y/N, hello Ron it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, so how have you been Sirius?"

"Better than I was. I am hoping to eat better now that Molly is here."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll have your kitchen up and going in no time, why don't you two go upstairs and find the bedrooms. I'll start on the kitchen but we will need the bedrooms set up at least a couple you and Ginny can share Y/N and the boys can take the other."

Y/N leads Ron upstairs the twins and Ginny are already upstairs looking around. "Which ones do y'all want?" asked Y/N.

"We will take this one. Less spiders," said the twins pointing to a somewhat nice room.

"Spiders?" asked Ron scared.

"Come on little Ronnie you can handle a few itty bitty spiders," said Fred.

"Come on Y/N this one over here by the stairs will be better anyway," said Ginny. The two of them head to the room.

"I wonder if Kreacher will be nicer now that he doesn't have the locket?" Y/N thought aloud.

"Who is Kreacher?" asked Ginny curiously.

"The house-elf here."

Ginny looks around at the mess in just the hallway alone, "This place has a house elf?"

The two girls entered the room, "lumos, ugh Ron definitely doesn't want to come in here," she said as spiders run across the floor, and then added at the look on Y/N's face, "Technically you're not supposed to do magic, but when you are in a magical family they really can't tell who is doing the spells. So we always have used them it will be safe for you to use them here."

"That is the best cheat ever," said Y/N laughing. The two of them then cleaned up the room.

After cleaning the room halfway, Y/N goes down to the Black Family Tree room, and draws a dog face on Bellatrix's face on the tree, she then crosses out her name and replaces it with, _"Bellabitch Lestrange."_

Sirius entered the room sees Y/N and laughs. "Not a fan of my dear cousin?"

"Not a fan one bit," said Y/N remembering Sirius's death.

"Thankfully she is still locked up in Azkaban. She is the one that truly deserves it."

"Yeah that's for sure."

"I've been trying to remove this thing but it has a permanent sticking charm that is being rather difficult."

"That's why I've decided to improve it," said Y/N pointing to the _Bellabitch _drawing.

Ginny comes in, "Y/N don't think you are going to leave me alone to finish cleaning up that mess." She blushes and looks nervous when she sees Sirius, "Oh, sorry Mr. Black, I didn't realize you were in here."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad to see life in this place."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two girls go back to their bedroom and finish cleaning. After cleaning Ron comes and plops down on one of the beds, "do you think we can convince mom and dad to let Harry and Hermione come here? His muggle aunt and uncle are the worst."

"Did you know before Harry went to Hogwarts they locked him in the cupboard under the stairs?" asked Y/N.

"No he never really talks about it, but that one year we broke him out of his bedroom they had bars on his windows and everything."

"Yeah they don't like magic or anything related to the sort. It's too 'abnormal' for them."

"Well it's pretty abnormal to lock up an innocent child for something they can't help. I had no idea it was so bad for him there," said Ginny.

"I know right," agreed Y/N.

"Maybe at dinner we could casually bring up that Harry and Hermione could help with the cleanup I mean Harry is Sirius's Godson and well Hermione helped save his life."

"Hermione can come more than likely but not Harry. Like, Harry can come later."

Molly comes in, "girls it looks great. Ron are you helping or avoiding your brothers?"

"Both, they are having too much fun levitating spiders," said Ron.

"Those boys. You three wash up. Supper will be ready in ten minutes. Some of the order is here. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Now if I can get the twins to be on their best behavior," she left the room.

"I might help the twins levitate spiders," said Y/N mischievously.

"I will rat you out next time you try to make a wager," said Ron angerliy.

"You're no fun! Fine I won't help the twins levitate spiders."

Ginny , Ron and Y/N wash up and go downstairs. The dining room has several Order members. Fred and George are already there talking to Tonks, Lupin is also there. Y/N goes and sits next to him, "hello."

"Hello," he responded.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Y/N. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not surprised."

"From what I hear you rarely are. So what do you think about our current situation?"

"I have mixed feelings," shrugged Y/N. "The bad is obvious, but I can see some good parts about it too."

"It's good that you can see the positive we are definitely going to need that. Since you know or at least knew the outcome that gives me a lot of hope. Just so you know I have not and will not share what I have been told in regards to your situation. I know what it means to need to keep a secret. If you ever want to talk let me know."

Mrs. Weasley rushes around the table waving her wand as she places food and plates on the table. Ginny places the silverware and napkins next to everyone.

"Thank you Moony. You don't mind that I just called you that, right?" Y/N added uncertainty.

"I don't mind but I'd rather not let Fred and George hear that. They are smarter than everyone gives them credit for and I don't want them hounding me about the map."

"Sirius might might not mind though," said Y/N laughing.

"No Sirius wouldn't mind. He would probably enjoy talking about our old school days."

"I might ask him about it and write a book based off it. I so want a prequel about your old school days."

"Well it's good to know you don't know everything about our past. Sirius made it sound like you knew every detail."

"What I know about your old school days are only from Snape's perspective. Mainly chapter thirty three of book seven."

"That could be very bad. I'm ashamed of our behavior towards Snape. I should have been a better friend instead of being a bystander. I was just so afraid of loosing that friendship now I know better. They would have been mad but they would have thanked me later. Now the animosity between two grown men could cost us everything. I don't know if Snape and Sirius can really work together. I've never really understood Snape to be honest. He hates me, but that doesn't stop him from helping me when I need it. He still will make me the potion."

"What matters is that we learn from our mistakes and try our best to fix them."

"Very wise of you," said Sirius thoughtfully. "So do you know everyone at the table or do you want to guess and I tell you if you're right?"

"I'll guess," sais Y/N liking the idea of a challenge.

"Ok who do you think that tall magistical black man is down there at the corner talking to Arthur?"

"Kingsly Shacklebolt."

"Very good. Ok how about this young woman over here that keeps changing her hair color to Ginny's delight?"

"Tonks."

"Well I'm not even going to ask if you know who Mad-Eye is. Let's see oh you might not know the shorter gentlemen that seems to be eyeing the silverware?"

"Mundungus," said Y/N.

Lupin laughs, "Yes well I think you know everyone else here."

"Remus, you let that young lady eat. She has been working hard all day," said Mrs. Weasley. Y/N began eating after she said that.

"Yes mam, we appreciate all the efforts everyone is putting into getting everything together."

"I am glad that it is something useful I can do for the order," said Sirius.

"Professor Lupin can you tell us about the Order?" asked Fred.

"You don't need to be concerned with that,' said Mrs. Weasley.

"I can give you a little history Fred, and you can call me Remus. I'm no longer your professor. Fourteen years ago."

"More like sixteen," interpreted Sirius.

"Anyway, when You-Know-Who was at the height of his power we were trying to fight him. The Order was started by Dumbledore, and continued to grow. When You-Know-Who was vanquished even if it was only for a time. The Order was forgotten. We had lost so many members, I think it was just easier to let it die. Now we have to revive it. We will defeat You-Know-Who for good this time."

"Ok well that's enough of that talk," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Your absolutely right mum. I really think we could actually use a little more help with getting this place spic and span. I think Hermione and Harry would really appreciate doing their part," said Ron.

"I don't know dear we will need to to check with Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley.

Just then they hear the door open. Everyone tenses for a moment and then they hear Dumbledore, "Thank you kreacher for that fascinating point of view." Dumbledore enters the dining room, "good evening everyone. It's good to see everyone gathered. I know Hestia is with our friend right now and everyone is doing well. Molly is there any soup left? I am famished."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley as she get Dumbledore a bowl.

"Y/N how are you liking your stay here at Grimmauld place?"

"I'm enjoying it very much Professor," said Y/N.

"Good, good. And you Ron?"

"Well yes it's great to help, I was just telling mum I think it would be great if Hermione and Harry could be here."

"Well I'm certain Miss Granger would be quiet glad to join you. She has already sent a few owls requesting extra study guides for her O. . She would like to study with you. As for Harry I'm not sure now would be the best time. He will come before the end of summer though. I promise you that. I would suggest that you keep your letters to him very vague. Owls are being intercepted."

"Yes sir," said both Y/N and Ron at the same time.

"Well you kids go on back upstairs," said Mrs. Weasley. "You boys have not finished your room. I want to see everything straightened out when I come back up."

"But mum we aren't finished," said George.

"Oh yes you are. You have had plenty to eat. Now go on."

"But we're growing boys," said the twins at the same time. Tonks laughs at this.

"Don't encourage them," said Mrs. Weasley to Tonks, then she looked back at her twins, "go and don't torture your brother."

Y/N goes back to her's and Ginny's shared room, and start studying for her O. despite it being summer. Ginny comes in, "are you really studying?"

"Yes I am. I still have some magic knowledge to catch up on, and my O. are next year. If I hope to get an O on everything then I need to study."

"They really should bring Hermione here to help you study."

"I'm very confident that I'm going to pass all my written exams but I am a bit nervous about the practical exams."

"I'm sure you will do great."

"Thanks Ginny."

Molly comes in, "ok girls I'll check tomorrow on getting Hermione to come. I can see that you will be wanting to study and I know my kids won't be much help."

"My goal is to get an O on all of my O. ."

"That would be amazing. I'm glad you have such high goals. Percy was able to get all o on his. The twins and Ron just aren't motivated. Just don't get so caught up though that you don't enjoy your days if nothing else this has taught us that life is too short."

* * *

The next day. Molly comes in to wake Y/N and Ginny, "we've sent an owl to the Granger house. I'll let you know when I get a response. Breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks mom, er I mean Mrs. Weasley sorry..." said Y/N embarrassed.

"No need to apologise dear. While you are with us I really hope you will think of me as a second mom."

"I'm going to explore the house," said Y/N and she got out of bed and went down to the Black Family Tree room.

"Don't forget breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called out, as Y/N went downstairs.

"I won't!" Y/N called back as she entered the room.

Sirius is in there, "oh are you back to make more improvements."

Y/N laughed, "I'm considering it."

"Why don't you help me take it down," said Sirius.

"Sure, don't see why not."

Y/N and Sirius work together to take down the Black family tree, "thank you, we better head down stairs soon or Molly will be upset with me." So the two of them went downstairs.

"Glad you two showed up. Breakfast is getting cold," said Molly as Y/N sat down to eat. "You are going to need your energy because you kids are going to help me tackle the library."

"And then I'll read all the books," said Y/N laughing.

"Sounds like a fun day," said Ron sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Ron," said Y/N.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley and the kids go to the library. An owl comes and says Hermione will be there later that afternoon.

Y/N sees the letter, "Yay that means Hermione can help me study," said Y/N enthusiastically.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Golden Four

After cleaning the library they all hear the door open and Mrs. Black starts yelling. Hermione walks into the library, "hey everyone. Oh wow some of these books are in the restricted section at school."

"Hey Hermione, I was hoping you could help me study for my O. ," said Y/N.

"Absolutely. I've already got my schedule together. Do you want me to make one for you?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to start with?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Potions."

"Ok let's start with Defense Against the Dark Arts. We did a lot of practice on that though this year. I think you have it down. I think you could practice running under a cloak though."

Y/N laughed loudly at this, despite how horrible that ordeal was it was still funny how that's how she got found out. "Running under a cloak what I need the most practice with," she said in a sing song voice.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. What do you think you need help with in potions? You've been doing well."

"Potions is the one exam that I'm confident about the practical but nervous about the written."

"Well that we can practice."

Ron comes in the library and sees Hermione, "Hermione hey I'm so glad you are here. Have you heard from Harry. He's written me three times already but Dumbledore said I can tell him anything about what's going on. What about you?"

"Yeah I was told to keep everything vague."

"That reminds me I haven't written to Harry yet," said Y/N.

She began to start writing a letter to Harry, when it's finished it says, _"Dear Harry, How's your summer so far? Have you been studying for your O. ? Personally I've had a great summer so far. Ron thinks I should try out for a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team but with my anger I think I should be a Chaser instead. What do you think? Your Friend, Y/N." _

Y/N sent the letter to Harry, the three friends get a letter from Harry the next day that says the same thing. _"Dear x, has anybody heard what Voldemort is up to? What is the ministry doing? I'm going crazy. No one is saying anything. I keep expecting some news from someone but so far nothing. I'm also dying it's never been so hot and dry. Please write back."_

"When is Harry going to get here?" asked Hermione.

"When he gets here."

"Well that's helpful," said Ron sarcastically.

Three weeks later the three friends are in the girls room. They hear the door open and Mrs. Black starts yelling. There is a knock on the door and Harry walks in. Hermione to rushes him to give him a hug, "Harry, I'm so glad you are here. We heard about the dementors I can't believe they were in little whinging. Did Dumbledore really banish them? What is his patronus? Was your cousin ok? What did your aunt and uncle say?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Geeze Hermione let him get some air," said Ron.

"Hermione he litterly just got here and you haven't given him a chance to make a sound," said Y/N laughing.

"Sorry," apologized Hermione.

"What is this place?" asked Harry.

"It's the order of the Phoenix. It's a group of people that are fighting You-Know-Who," explained Ron.

"You've been here all summer?" asked Harry.

"Cleaning it more like, mate. We don't get to participate or anything," said Ron.

"But you've been here and haven't told me anything all summer long," said Harry.

"We couldn't. Dumbledore told us that the owls were getting intercepted," explained Hermione.

"You could have tried. All summer, nothing. From anybody," said Harry.

"Listen Harry, we really wanted to tell you, we did. But we weren't aloud to and for good reason. You understand right?" asked Y/N.

"Yeah I guess. It's been frustrating, but it was pretty cool that Dumbledore came himself to save me and Dudley from the dementors. You should have seen it he was massive like I know he didn't really grow but it felt like it. When he sent his patronus it was a phoenix and it swooped towards the dementors and they just fled. He obliviated Dudley and just walked us home. Told my aunt and uncle that I was going to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer and that I would see them next year. They couldn't get rid of me fast enough," said Harry as if it was his fondest memory.

"Can you guess who's house this is?" asked Y/N.

"Whose?"

"Sirius's."

"I saw him before Mrs. Weasley shut the door so he lives here. How long has he lived here?"

"This his family's old home so it varies. He used to live here before he ran away and lived with your dad. Then he came back here this summer."

"Oh wow, so that painting yelling all those foul things that's his mother?"

"Yep."

"No wonder he ran away."

"I know right. There was a family tree too but me and Sirius removed it, but not before I drew over one of the faces."

"You drew on his family tree? What did you draw?"

"Okay so he has a cousin named Bellatrix Lestrange. She's evil, and thankfully still in azkaban, anyways I drew a dog face on top of her face and re-wrote her name as _'Bellabitch Lestrange'_."

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Harry choking back on his laughter.

"Sirius found it funny too. I am a genius," said Y/N proudly.

"I'm pretty sure that is called vandalism, not genius," said Hermione.

"Then it is genius vandalism."

"Ok Fred and George," said Ron laughing.

Y/N began having a laughing fit.

Fred and George apperate in the room," hey Harry!" they said at the same time.

"Love your laugh Y/N but it's time to try the extendable ears again," said Fred.

"It won't work mom put on a charm to keep them out," said Ginny.

"Yes but Y/N warned us about that flaw so we've been working on it," said Fred.

"Really?" she asked not believing it.

"Come on," said George.

Everyone goes to the top of the stairs with the extendable ears.

"If Sirius calls Snape 'Snivellus' I will laugh, be warned," said Y/N.

"Snape is here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now shh let's listen."

They began to listen, Y/N most intensely.

"The dark lord is seeking followers. He has sent an emissary to the giants," said Snape's voice.

"He's recruiting werewolves too," said Lupin's voice. "There is a lot of fear to resist him. Arthur I believe Dumbledore has sent Hag..." Crookshanks starts swiping at the ears, "he should..." Crookshanks started eating the ears, purring.

"Crookshanks no bad cat!" whisper yelled Hermione.

"Nothing new, same as in the books and movies," sighed Y/N. She knew no news about her was good news but she hated that she didn't know.

"But they did work," said Fred.

"Yes but I already knew all of that, I was hoping to hear something I didn't know," _like something about me..._

"Well why don't you tell us what you do know," said Harry.

"Nah, we should go back though before they notice us."

They hear the door start to open. Everyone runs into the girls room.

"It's probably Snape that's leaving he doesn't stay long," said Y/N.

"I still don't understand why he's here. Did you hear him? 'The Dark Lord.' He is such a prat," said Harry.

Y/N huffs angerliy, "You will never get along with Snape will you?"

"Nope," said both Ron and Harry at the same time.

Y/N rolls her eyes. "You should, Snape is a good person with a bad past is all... I feel bad for him."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Half-Blood Prince

Molly calls everyone down for dinner. Harry sees Sirius and hugs him, Y/N sits next to where Harry sits, Harry sits down next to her. "We are glad you're here Harry. Ron has been wanting you here since the first day. He's been bugging us constantly. We had to wait for Dumbledore to give us the ok. I wish it had been sooner. I can't believe dementors attacking," said Mrs. Weasley.

"They have to be on Voldemort's side. They were last time," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so, if the dementors were really on Voldemort's side why would there only be two?" reasoned Y/N as if she was an adult.

Sirius raises an eyebrow at Y/N. Like he will question her later on that.

"Well I'm sure they were not expecting Dumbledore to be there. Though as far as I've heard they haven't left Azkaban. So who knows who sent them," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Exactly, if they haven't left Azkaban they aren't on Voldemort's side. Voldemort would want to make sure he has as many dementors as he can before sending them out wouldn't he?" reasoned Y/N once more.

"Well I'm just glad Dumbledore was there. One nearly got Dudley. As much as I can't stand him I would never wish that on anyone," said Harry.

"Agreed," said Y/N.

"So Voldemort is gathering supporters?Why isn't the Ministry doing anything?" asked Harry.

"You don't need to be concerned about that," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Molly he has a right to know," said Sirius. "The Ministry is scared. But with them not doing anything it's harder for us to get people to believe."

"But people will believe Dumbledore?" said Harry uncertainly.

"Give him the paper," said Sirius.

Lupin hands Y/N the Daily Prophet to give to Harry. Y/N passes it to Harry.

"They are discrediting Dumbledore and you. They are towing the Ministry line," said Lupin.

Harry looks through the paper here and there before saying, "'the boy who lied' you've got to be kidding me."

"You should see what they say about Dumbledore. Calling him a doti old fool. He actually laughed and said he would hang it up," said Ron smiling.

"Sometimes people are so afraid of the truth that they feel the need to cover it up. They don't understand that they need to listen to what they need to and not what they want to," said Y/N maturely.

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more death eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their doors. In any case gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in he's got other plans," said Sirius.

"What's he after apart from followers?"

"Something he didn't have before."

"A nose?" asked Y/N laughing at her own joke.

Harry kind of laughs, "I didn't think I'd laugh about seeing him come back but that was funny."

Mrs. Weasley comes in the room, "that's enough, you tell him much more and you might get as well sign up in the Order."

"Great I want to."

Molly: "You are not of age."

"She is right Harry and before you say anything Fred, George you have to be out of school," said Lupin.

"Fine," complained the twins.

It was now September first, Y/N and the golden trio are on the train, and Ron and Hermione go back to do their Prefect duties. While Y/N and Harry are looking for a compartment she and Draco see eachother. Draco glares at the two of then and Y/N sticks out her tongue at him.

"That wasn't very mature," said Harry laughing.

"I am both mature and immature."

Draco marches off to do his prefect duties, and Y/N and Harry find a compartment and sit in it, in there Luna,Ginny,and Neville.

"Do you think Draco might've told his father about me, after the 'Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret' song?" asked Y/N nervously.

"Probably he is always tattling to his dad. So more than likely, but he can't do anything," said Harry though Y/N was not comforted by this.

"Do you not know who his dad is? Think about it Harry," she said.

"You think he's a Death Eater? I mean he did have the diary. You think he told Voldemort. Even if he did he doesn't know much about you."

Me:" You're right but still," Y/N sighed, "it's a little scary to think about..."

"Remember you have Dumbledore."

"I know, I'm just scared is all..."

"I'll tell you what Lupin told me. 'You'd be crazy not to be.' Voldemort is back, and you are hanging out with his favorite punching bag."

"We believe you you know. My dad is doing an expose on how the ministry is covering everything up," said Luna.

"My grandmother says Dumbledore has never been wrong before, don't think he's going to start now," said Neville.

"Thanks, I'm not looking forward to everyone thinking I'm a liar and a cheat again."

"Well Dumbledore proved you weren't at the end of last year. Everyone saw that Death Eater pretending to be Professor Moody," said Luna.

"Yeah, and plus we can convince others of the truth. There are alot of people who believe you Harry, if you just look past the surface," said Y/N.

"She's right Harry. some people may not want to, but they will. I wish it wasn't true. I'm like Y/N a little scared, but I know Hogwarts is the safest place to be," said Neville.

"Exactly, Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

Time skip to when they are at Hogwarts, Y/N sits down next to the Golden trio. After the sorting and the feast Dumbledore got to his feet, and the talking stopped. "Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bound to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's door. We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the..."

"Hem, hem," interrupted Umbridge. Y/N faked gagged as a response. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be at Hogwarts I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Y/N merely faked vomited. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Over my dead body..." mumbled Y/N.

"Hem,hem. The Ministry if Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through generations lest we lose them forever."

_Someone please cast Muffliato on me... _thought Y/N.

"The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be persevered, perfecting what can be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

_Oh thank god her speech is over! One more word and I'd have used Sectumsempra on her! _

Ron and Hermione gather the first years, "Y/N you ready? I feel like everyone is staring at me," said Harry.

"You're famous, you have always been famous, people always stare at you."

"Not like I'm crazy they don't. Well not usually anyway. I guess second year and maybe last year. Nevermind I guess people always look at me like I'm nutters."

Y/N laughed.

_ I've made up my mind. Half-Blood Prince school book here I come_, she thought darkly.

"Come on let's get to the common room before all the first years get there."

"Yeah let's go."

Y/N and Harry go to the common room, she sees Fred and George hanging up something on the bulletin boards.

"I'm going to go to bed I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"See you tomorrow Harry, I'm going to go to bed too."

The next day, she heads back down to the common room. Y/N sees Harry and Ron. Harry is in a bad mood.

"You look absolutely," said Hermione, "...oh they are the limit," she takes down Fred and Georges notice for test subjects. "Ron you are going to have to talk to them."

"Why?"

"Because we are Prefects. Anyway Harry what's up? You look really angry."

"Were people calling you a lier, Harry?" asked Y/N.

"Yeah Seamus's mom didn't want him to come," said Ron.

"Yeah Lavender Brown said something similar."

"Were you having a nice chat about what a lying prat I am?"

"No I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you. And it would be nice if you would stop jumping down our throats. If you haven't noticed we are on your side," said Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry. What's are first class? I hope it's Potions," said Y/N.

"In a hurry to get to class are you?" asked Ron.

"Just Potions."

"You've been studying all summer. Are you just excited to put it into practice? I believe we should be getting our schedules at breakfast," said Hermione.

"Then let's go down to breakfast."

Y/N and the Golden Trio go down to breakfast, McGonagall hands out the schedule.

"History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron looking his schedule.

"Yes Potions is before Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Y/N grinning evilly.

After History of Magic the four went down to the dungeon for Potions, Y/N sits close to where the Half-Blood Prince school book is.

"Before we begin today's lesson I think it appropriate to remind you that next June will be your O. . After this year many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the best into my N.E.W.T Potions class," said Snape. "You will be mixing the drought of peace . The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need," he flicked his wand, "in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half."

Y/N gets the Half-Blood Prince school book using magic, and flip to that page. Ten minutes before class ends Snape speaks again, "there should be a light silver vapor rising from your potion." Y/N's has already been like that five minutes prior.

Snape walks around the room and eyes everyone's results. He sees Y/N's and just raises an eyebrow and continues to Harry,

"What is that?"

"The drought of peace."

"Tell me Potter can you read? What does it say to add after stirring counter clockwise three times?"

"Add hellebore."

"And did you add hellebore?"

"No."

"No, this is worthless. Evanceco," he makes the potion disappear. Those that have managed to read the directions, fill one flagon and bring it up to my desk label it clearly with your name. Homework twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making."

Hermione is gathering up supplies when she passes Y/N, "Wow Y/N your potion looks great."

"Thanks."

She fills up a flagon with her potion, labels it clearly with her name and brings it to Snape's desk.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Umbridge

Sooner than Y/N would've liked it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Out of bad habit Y/N sat in the front.

"Good afternoon," said Professor Umbridge.

Only a few people said good afternoon back Y/N was not among them.

"Tut, tut, that won't do, now will it? I should like you to reply 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. One more time please. Good afternoon class."

Y/N cussed at her but as she did so while the rest of the class greeted Umbridge her voice went unheard.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Wands away quills out please." Y/N did so resisting the strong urge to use Levicorpus on her.

Umbridge gets her own wand and tapped the black board with it. Words appeared on it saying, "Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles"

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented hasn't it?"

"That's beacuse the job is jinxed by Voldemort," mumbled Y/N.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seemed to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum."

"Well the last was a Death Eater, they don't tend to follow the law," muttered Y/N

"Has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year. Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theroy?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge," said the class in a monotone unison.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one. There shall be no need to talk."

Neither Y/N nor Hermione opened theit books. Hermione raised her hand.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not the chapter,no. I have a question on your course aims."

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger I think it's quite clear if you read them."

"Well I don't. There's nothing here about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells? Do you expect you are going to be attacked during class."

"Yes," said Y/N shortly.

"Who would want to hurt children such as yourselves?"

"Hmmm let me think...maybe _Lord Voldemort?_" asked both Y/N and Harry in the same fake thoughtful voice. Multiple people shuddered at the name Y/N didn't care though nor did Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He wasn't dead, but yeah he's returned," said Harry.

"You have already lost your house points do not make matters worse for yourself. As I was saying you have been informed that a certain dark wizard is at large. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! Voldemort is back denying it doesn't make it go away!" shouted Y/N in rage.

"Detention for both you and Mr Potter."

"What according to you the Death Eater was just having tea?"

"Barty crouch Jr. was mad from his years in Azkaban."

"He was in league with Voldemort to kill me!"

"Like it or not that's the truth! It does more harm than good than to deny the fact of Voldemort's return! I understand being scared of the truth, it's a scary truth, but it's the truth!" shouted Y/N in a blind fury.

"L/N, Potter come here," said Umbridge firmly.

Umbridge writes on a scroll but they can't see what it says. She seals it with a flick of her wand,"take this to Professor McGonagall."

"Fine," grumbled Y/N. She and Harry leave and head to Professor McGonagall. "What are the chances we can worm our way out of detention?" asked Y/N gloomily she didn't fancy having _"I must not tell lies" _etched on the back of her hand.

"Not likely," said Harry just as gloomily.

The pair reach professor McGonagall's office, gloomily.

"What are you two doing here?" asked McGonagall.

"We were sent," said Harry. He hands her the parchment. She reads it quickly and looks at the pair of them.

"Is this true? Did you raise your voice to Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes. She was saying it was a lie that Voldemort is back, both me and Harry got angry," confessed Y/N.

"Did you say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes," confessed Y/N again.

"Have a biscuit," she said.

Y/N looked at her bewildered for a moment before remembering that meant, "have a cookie."

Both she and Harry sat down, "you two need to be careful with professor umbridge. You know where she is from and who she is reporting to. You need to control your temper."

"I know, I know, I just can't handle ignorant people. It's just so infuriating."

"Get used to it. Have another biscuit and go on."

After that Y/N and Harry meet back up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. Y/N gets out the Half-Blood Prince school book, and begins to read Snape's old spells absent mindedly. In a small stroke of genius, she began to add what the spells do underneath the spell itself. She finishes doing so and then begins to read the spells again. Hermione looks over her shoulder to see the book.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"Where did you get it? What are all those notes?"

"I stole it in potions class, the notes that aren't in my handwriting are improvements to potions and spells the previous owner invented. The notes in my handwriting is what the spells do."

"You stole it? Why would you do that? How do you know what the spells do? You have to be careful. Remember Tom Riddle's diary? Do you know who the previous owner was?"

"You are acting exactly how you do in the sixth book when Harry gets this. I know what the spells do beacuse of my books. I stole it because of the spells in it. Yes I know who the previous owner was."

"Well I can't help that I am who I am. So of course I'd be the same. Who was the previous owner?"

"Professor Snape. Hence why I'm not using it for the potions."

"Didn't you use it today?"

"Yes I did, but I won't do it again, I think Snape might figure out that I have this."

"So what are you going to use it for?"

"The spells. Such as Levicorpus and Muffliato. I'm not using Sectumsempra ever though."

"What do they do?"

"Well, Levicorpus lifts people in the air by their ankle until you use the counter-jinx. Mufflito makes it where the people around you have a buzzing in their ears, great for having private conversations with your friends. And Sectumsempra ummm it cuts the victim up really badly, it can even kill someone."

"Professor Snape created these?"

"Yes when he was at school."

"It's strange to think of what it was like for our teachers as students."

The next day is Care of Magical Creatures. Y/N is working very hard. While working Malfoy goes over next to her, "tripped over anything lately?"

Y/N stops what she is doing and looks at Malfoy a little scared. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered fearfully.

"I think you know. Graveyards can be really creepy places can't they?" With that he walks away with a grin.

Y/N walks over to Harry,Ron,and Hermione, even more scared with Malfoy's last comment.

"I think Draco knows about me being in the graveyard and tripping over the invisibility cloak," she whispered.

"What did he say?" asked Harry.

"'Trip over anything lately?' and 'Graveyards can be really scary places can't they?'"

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron.

"Yep, I'm a little scared. I'm going to be avoiding Draco for now on."

"You should tell Dumbledore," advised Hermione.

"Yeah I think I will, but not right now. How do you think he knows about that anyways?" asked Y/N nervously.

"Because his dad is a Death Eater. I bet they were trying to find out who was with Harry and Draco is trying to figure out if it was you," said Ron.

"They can't know for sure," comforted Harry.

"Harry listen, I'm one of your close friends, I am also the most clumsy out of the four of us. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was me."

"She's right mate. Unless they could think it was Tonks," said Ron. Y/N snorted.

"Just don't let him get to you. Dumbledore will know what to do. Do you two have detention tonight?" Hermione asked both Y/N and Harry.

"Yes we do. I am not looking forward to it."

"The ugly little toad," muttered Harry, Y/N laughed very loudly at that.

"Hem,hem," said a familiar voice from behind them, and the four turned around, and there was Umbridge, "I expect to see both of you in my office at five," she informed Y/N and Harry.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" remarked Y/N.

"Do you need another detention, young lady?" she asked sharply.

"No," said Y/N quickly.

"Good," she then turned toward the professor, "Professor Grubblyplank I have a few questions for you." She walks over to the professor.

Y/N casts Mufflito so the four aren't interrupted again, "Anyways, if Draco does know from his dad, wouldn't that mean Voldemort is trying to find out who I am?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Birth of the DA

"The more I think about it, the more I'm thinking Draco is fishing. It really would make more since for it to be Tonks. She's an auror. I mean we know it was you, but You-Know-Who wouldn't think a kid could kill his snake and beat him," said Hermione.

"But it wouldn't be the first time a kid has beat him," said Y/N grinning, and the four of them began to laugh.

Class ends and they go back inside, "what time is it? I kind of want to get some reading in before detention," said Y/N, once they reached the common room.

"We have an hour," Harry informed her.

Y/N read the Half-Blood Prince school book for thirty minutes before setting up some essence of mertlap to help her and Harry's hands after detention. At five til five Harry went over to her, "come on Y/N let's get this over with. I wonder what she will have us do."

"Bloody lines."

"Lines that's not too bad."

"Bloody lines," repeated Y/N putting emphasizes on the bloody that time. Harry just looks at her weird not understanding.

The two reach Umbridge's office and knock, "come in," she said in her sugary voice. Y/N does so reluctantly there were already two desk pulled up with parchment on them. "Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss L/N. You will be doing lines for me."

"How many?" asked Harry.

"As many as it takes for the message to sink in. No you will use one of my quills," she added as Harry went to get one of his.

"You didn't give us ink."

"You won't need it."

"What do you want us to write?"

"I must not tell lies."

"Professor, isn't that quill one that uses the blood of the user as ink? Surely that isn't acceptable?" asked Y/N in a false sweet voice attempting to get out of detention.

"I am the professor here. Are you refusing your detention? I have the full weight of the ministry behind me young lady. If I see this as a just punishment then it will be used," said Umbridge seeing through Y/N attempt to get out of detention.

"I am not refusing to do my detention at all," lied Y/N seeing she was fighting a losing battle. "I was just being observant surely that isn't a problem?" she added sweetly.

"You will sit and do your lines."

"Alright professor."

She sits down and does her lines, the words appearing on her writing hand as she does so.

"Mr. Potter did you want to say anything?"

"No mam."

"Because deep down you know you deserve to be punished."

Y/N resist the urge to yell at her again, and just takes a deep breath. Half an hour later she looks up at Umbridge. "Has the message sunk deep enough yet?"

"Let me see," said Umbridge grabbing her hand. "It doesn't look like I've made a deep enough impression on you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Y/N bitterly. With that she left and went back to the Gryffindor common room. She got out the essence of mertlap and let her hand soak in it.

Harry comes in and sees her, "what is that?" he asked pointing to the bowl filled with the essence of mertlap.

"It helps with the hand. I knew what Umbridge's detention would be and so I set it up to help." She passes Harry another bowl of it that she prepared for him, "soak your hand in it," she instructed.

Harry did just that and then looked back at Y/N, "wow that does feel better. So that's what you meant by bloody lines."

"Did you think I would start talking like I'm British?" asked Y/N amused. "Didn't we all agree I am the most American ever, last year?"

"I did think Ron was rubbing off on you," admitted Harry.

"Nope," laughed Y/N. "Y'know it was really hard to not use Levicorpus on Umbridge. I was sooooo tempted to."

"I'm pretty sure that would get you expelled," said Harry in a very Hermione-ish way.

"That's why I didn't use it and the only reason why," laughed Y/N.

Hermione came down the stairs from the girls dormitory and spotted Y/N and Harry. "Was detention that bad? I really hate that woman. We will never learn defense against the dark arts with her we need a proper teacher. Harry I think you need to teach us like last year, but not just us."

"Yes Harry you really should," said Y/N grinning knowing where this leads.

"We can use the room of requirement again."

"I don't know about teaching others. Who would want to learn from me?"

"Let's see," said Y/N fake thinking. "Neville, Dean, Lavender, The Patil twins, Cho,Luna,Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin, Dennis, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Ginny, Fred, Gegore, and Lee. There's more but I can't think of them at the moment."

"Wow, ok so this happened in the books and movies."

"Yep."

"Well I guess we need to do it."

"YES!" cheered Y/N.

"So how did we get everyone to sign up?" asked Harry. "That seems crazy that all those people would want me to teach them."

"Well it's Hermione who does that. Hermione is the one that tells people, and then they y'all all meet in the Hog's Head on the first Hogsmede weekend."

"I can just talk to everyone. We can meet and if they want to join we can create our own class."

"This will work. When is the first Hogsmede weekend?"

"In October."

The next day Y/N gets a message from Dumbledore asking her to come to his office. She does so, "Hello."

"Hello Y/N. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I understand you decided to join Mr. Potter in detention instead. How is your hand?"

"It's fine," said Y/N subconsciously rubbing said hand.

"I don't know that we want to interfere with her quite yet. I'm still trying to determine what the best course of action will be. With the ministry not believing me. I had hoped with having outed Barty Crouch Jr. in the open, they would be more willing to accept. From what we are hearing Voldemort doesn't know who was in the graveyard with Harry. Rumors are running wild and I admit that we are passing along false information."

"I think Draco thinks it was me," Y/N said remembering what had happened just the previous day.

"I think he wants it to be you. 'Malfoy the bouncing ferret,' it is a catchy phrase. We will need Harry to take the Occlemency lessons if we don't want Voldemort to discover the truth. I will speak with Professor Snape, you will need to talk to Harry about it. I will speak to him too. There is no need to worry about Arthur we have extra guards with the prophecy. If we can keep Harry out of the ministry we can keep Sirius safe. The question then becomes how do we convince the ministry without having Voldemort appear right in front of them?"

"They seem to be a strong believer of the phrase 'seeing is believing,' so I don't think they will believe Voldemort is back unless they see the evidence themselves."

"We will need to decide how we can help that along. He is doing his best to stay hidden. My only thought is too dangerous to consider at the moment. Think it over and discuss it with Harry. Try to avoid Professor Umbridge's detentions. Which means you and Harry are both going to need to control your tempers. Remember she may try to bait you. We need you to be available, remember, I will be driven from the school at one point. Harry needs to set up the D.A that is very important."

"Funny thing is me, Hermione, and Harry were just talking about it."

"Good, then we have that situated. You may go for now. I will continue to plan for a way to force either Voldemort's hand or the ministry's."

Y/N left and went back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was there waiting for her, however, Ron and Harry were not. "So what did Professor Dumbledore say?" she asked as soon as she saw Y/N.

"Well he totally wants Harry to start the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And he also said that me and Harry need to control our tempers so we don't get in detention with Umbridge."

"Well I agree about controlling your temper. You and Harry are practically volcanic."

"Speaking of which, where is Harry?" asked Y/N just noticing that Harry was not there.

"I believe he's with Ron practicing quidditch. Angelica is mad because he's going to miss the try outs."

"I'm going to go and talk with him." Y/N went down to the Quidditch pitch and saw Ron and Harry practicing. "Y'all look like you're having fun"

"I know I still need to finish my homework but I figured a little air will do me good," said Harry at the sight of her, knowing she is very much like Hermione.

"I wanted to talk to you and I totally understand. I'm considering trying out for a chaser if the position gets available."

"She did really good when we were playing at the Burrow," said Ron.

"Grab a broom and join us."

So Y/N did and flew up next to Harry, "I was just talking with Dumbledore."

"So what did he say?"

"We need to control our tempers, you need to start your own Defense Against the Dark Arts class and that you need to take extra lessons with Snape."

"What?!" exclaimed Harry. "He can't expect me to control my temper AND take extra lessons with Snape! Why would he want to punish me that way?"

"Harry it's for your own good. The lessons with Snape aren't going to be potions anyways, and they are needed for your safety."

"What kind of lessons then?"

"You'll find out Harry, and it's very important that you take them seriously, you don't in the books and it has disastrous consequences."

"I hate when you do that. It's great when it turns out good, but when it's something that I screwed up on, I hate it. It's like a futuristic '_I told you so_'."

"Well if you take the lessons seriously it won't be, you really need to put a lot of effort into those lessons."

"Fine, so this will be the worst year ever. Toad lady and extra Snape lessons. And professor Trawleny telling me I'm going to die every five minutes. Oh and Voldemort on the loose and everyone thinking I'm a liar."

"And not to mention if you don't take the lessons seriously, Padfoot could die."

"Thank you for the guilt trip. I'll take the lessons seriously. I promise."


End file.
